Hero
by btrstories
Summary: Everyone get's bullied. Some of us try to ignore it, but we can't. So sometimes, we bring a gun by our side at school the next day. Or worse...we try to commit suicide. All we need at that time, is a real hero. No slash! Only Kogan friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this idea, when I heard a song from 2007-2008. Hero by Superchick. And I also heard about Demi Lovato a long time ago about how she was bullied and cut herself. But the song, talks about bullying. You don't know how much I hate bullying. I've been bullied. You've been bullied. We've all been bullied. But why do people do it? To make us want to commit suicide? Come on. God gave us the gift to live, and because of bullies, we ruin the gift of life. I've heard a lot about how people commit suicide/think about it, and that makes me sad. I want to be a hero and change the world by just saving one life. I think we can all do the same.  
><strong>**This story might not have James/Carlos though.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hero<em>**

''Hey mom, I'm going to school.'' Logan said, as his mother, Joanna, came over to him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

''Okay sweety, have a good day...'' Joanna said, as Logan gave her a sad an fake smile, as he just left, and walked to school. He held on to the straps on his backpack, and stopped, to see the football team, harassing another kid. Logan shook his head, and looked down, walking into school.

Outside, was Kendall in the car.''Bye sweety. Have a good day.'' Mrs. Knight told her son, who seemed very annoyed.''What's wrong?'' Kendall was looking out the window, but he snapped out of it.

''Uh, nothing mom. But, why did I have to move school's?''

''Oh come on, it can't be that bad...it's your first day, now enjoy it.''

''Fine, bye.'' Kendall lastly said, as he just got out of the car. He saw new people. New faces. Some seemed sad, others seemed very happy. Kendall just shook his head, and went inside the school.

''Hey, look at this loser.'' Logan heard. Then, before he knew it, he was slammed into the lockers, and he got booked.''Hey nerd, you gonna do my homework?''Logan stood quiet, but the guy just spit on him. The other guys around him just laughed. The guy, who's name was Jack, grabbed Logan by his collar.''Listen dork, your going to do my homework alright!'' Right then, Logan nodded, as the guys just laughed, and left.

Logan cleaned off the spit in his face, and bent down to the floor. He started picking up his things, when he saw a shadow. He was scared now.''Please, just leave. I'll do your homework...''

''Um, no thanks.''Logan heard a different voice, and he saw a tall, blonde guy bent down next to him.''I do my own homework.'' Logan just kept looking at him. No words were coming out of his mouth.''Hey, I'm Kendall.'' Kendall said, taking his hand out, as Logan snapped out of it, and shook his hand.''Now, come on. We don't wanna be late...'' Kendall then picked every single thing off the floor, and gave it to Logan.''What's your name?''

''Oh, um, Logan...''

''Well, hi Logan. A-are you okay? You sick? Shy?''

''Sorry, I just-'' Logan was interrupted, by the bell ringing. Kendall smiled, and left. Logan just stood there, alone. No one had ever helped him when he was booked or anything.

_Chemistry:_

Kendall was sitting next to Logan, taking some notes off of the board, that the chemistry teacher was writing down.

''And then you-'' The teacher was interrupted by Jack coming in late.''Oh, so nice of you to join us Jack.'' He said, as Jack rolled his eyes, and sat down.

A couple of minutes later, Jack passed a note around, so people can read it. Everyone was reading it, and they laughed. Then, the note was passed to Kendall. Kendall looked around, and grabbed the note. He looked at the teacher, and opened the note. He had a look in his face like'What the hell is this?'

The note read; _Logan is a fuckin' retard._

It showed a picture of Logan. A bad picture that made everyone laugh. Kendall then took a look at Logan, who was taking notes. Kendall didn't even laugh at the note. He just threw it away, and looked at Logan. Then, he took a look at Jack.

_Lunch:_

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in. But we feel like we do when we make fun of him. Cause you want to belong, do you go along? 'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong. It's not like you hate him or want him to die. But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide..._

Kendall grabbed his lunch, and walked over to the table's. He saw Logan lonely in a table, reading, with his lunch on his side. Kendall looked around, and went over to Logan.

Logan looked up, and saw Kendall.''Hey, can I sit with you?''

''Uh, sure...''

''So, how are you?'' Kendall asked, as Logan shook his head, and put his book down.

''What's up with you?''

''What do you mean?''

''Your acting nice to me and we barely know each other...don't you see? No one likes me...I'm a dork, a nerd, so basically, I'm stupid...'' Logan said, grabbing a fork, and playing with his food.

''Logan, your not stupid...''

''That's what Jack says to me. That I'm stupid, a dork, a nerd.''

''You shouldn't listen to some jack-ass!''

''Don't say that! He might hear you!''

''Oh! Really? Well then, I should go say it in the intercom!''

''Kendall!''

''Hey...'' Logan's eyes widened, to hear Jack's voice behind him. Then, he was lifted up.

''Dude, leave him alone.'' Kendall said.

''Oh, really? No, I want to have fun with this geek.'' Jack said, as he grabbed Logan's food, and threw it at him. Then, he poured chocolate milk on him. Kendall's jaw dropped, as he just jumped over the table, and grabbed Jack by his collar.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice._

''Why'd you fuckin' do that!'' Kendall yelled, as he just took a look around, at the people staring at him. Then, he just let go of Jack.''Come on Logan...'' Kendall said, as he took Logan out to the empty hallway.

''Kendall...thanks...'' Logan said, as Kendall smiled.

''Come on, let's go to the bathroom and clean you out...'' Kendall said, as he and Logan left.

Then, Jack came out of the cafeteria, and folded his arms.

_Later:_

Kendall was with Logan in the restroom now. Kendall just brought some clothes he had in his locker. ''Okay, just, wash your hands...and I'll give you this so you can change.''

''Okay...'' Logan exclaimed, as he went over to wash his hands.''Why'd you bring clothes? It's your first day...''

''Oh, my mom made me bring extra. I told her no, but she still made me. Lucky for you though, and-'' Kendall stopped, and grabbed Logan's arms.''Logan! What's this!'' He yelled.

''W-what do you mean?''

''Don't play with me! Logan, don't lie to me. A-are you, cutting yourself!'' Kendall asked.

**A/N: I, do not hate Logan by the way, he is a sweety pie. I just wanted to do some Kogan friendship.  
>Tell me if you want me to continue. 'Cause I don't know. And no mean reviews AT ALL. Bullying is a terrible thing, and you shouldn't laugh about it. It's serious.<br>Remember, if your afraid of standing up for someone, or for yourself, suicide is NEVER the answer. Get help, or YOU can be a hero by just saving a life. Help someone out. If their thinking about suicide, talk them OUT of it. Please. Suicide isn't worth it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some people have medical condition's, and when they go to school and have their face in a weird shape or something else, people just laugh at them. Their sick! It's not funny! Even if I see on TV or pictures of some kid's that can't even SMILE, it makes me sad. And it's definetly terrible to make fun of somebody's weight. If you call them fat, that doesn't make _you_ skinny.**

**Thanks to the people reading, I read your reviews, and I'm positive were all against bullying. I decided to continue this. If you have any more ideas so I can make it longer('cause my brain is like EMPTY of ideas for this. But most of the time at school it is) please tell me. I still don't know if I should make it a slash though. I'm still thinking about it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hero<span>: Chapter Two_**

''Logan! Answer me!'' Kendall yelled, still grabbing on to Logan's arms.''Oh my god Logan...'' He said, kind of in a whisper, as he gently let go of Logan's arms. Then, he put his hands where you wash them, and looked at himself in the mirror.

Logan looked at him,and rolled down his sleeves.

''Why? Logan, why? Just, tell me...'' Kendall said, looking at Logan's sad face. Then, Logan rolled up his sleeves again, and took a look at his wrists. He saw the 3 or 4 cut's on both of them.''Is this why you wear long sleeves? To hide that!'' Kendall was now yelling. He really needed Logan to tell him the truth. But all Logan gave him, was full silence.

''What are you boys doing here?'' The math teacher asked, coming inside the restroom, as Logan quickly pulled down his sleeves.

''We just...'' Kendall stopped, and looked at Logan, who seemed scared, like if he was about to get punched.''Uh, he dropped his food in, his clothes, and...I helped him, by giving him _my_ extra clothes.''

''Alright then. Hurry up, and get to lunch.'' He said, as he just left.

''Okay Logan, your not going to tell me the truth, that's fine. But your just ruining your life.'' Kendall said, as he just grabbed his books, and left.

Logan just looked down, then, he took a look at himself in the mirror. He didn't even see himself. All he saw, was a dead body. His eyes widened, and he just stepped away from the mirror.

* * *

><p><em>After School:<em>

Kendall walked home from school. It was a pretty far walk, but he wanted some fresh air. But when he went behind the school, he saw about Jack, and 3 more guys, beating up a guy. Then, Kendall saw a girl come, and push away Jack and the others. So they just left. Kendall smiled a bit, and walked away, knowing the guy was okay now.

He walked all alone in the streets, and saw the sunlight come to him. You can even see the green of his eyes more brighter. He started walking slowly, after seeing a girl looking at him by a broken window. Kendall knows he's seen this girl before. But where?

_Later:_

''Mom! I'm home!'' Kendall yelled, coming into his house.

He then dropped his backpack on the living room couch, and saw some pieces of apples when he passed the kitchen. So he grabbed some, and ate them. He ran upstairs, and looked all around.''Mom?'' He asked, but no one answered. Then, he heard someone sobbing, and it was coming from Katie's room. He then opened it slowly.''K-katie?'' He asked. Then, he saw his sister on the ground, with pills in her hands.''Katie!'' He yelled, running over to her.''Katie, why do you have these pills!''

''Kendall...t-there not mine...''

''Oh really! Then who's are they!'' He yelled again, taking away the pills.

''My friend...she...she...''

''She what!''

''She was being called 'fat' in school. So then, she ran home, but I followed her. Then, I went over to her window and broke it...'' That was all reminding Kendall of what he saw when he was walking home from school. The girl in the broken window... ''But then, I saw her with blood in her wrists...and with pills in her hands, but she dropped them. Then, I went over to her, taking away the pills so she won't try to eat them or anything...'' Katie said, as she hugged her brother tightly. Then, Kendall was wide eyed. _Logan..._

* * *

><p>Logan went over to the bathroom in his house, and saw his black eye. Then, he decided he didn't want this to keep happening to him. So he opened the mirror doors, and saw a orange bottle, with pills inside. He sniffed, and took about 4 pills out, and put them in his mouth.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I left you with that cliffhanger! Now, let's see what happened to our Logie bear.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hero:<span> Chapter Three_**

Kendall looked at his sister, and she saw how scared he was.''What's wrong?''

''Katie, I have to go.'' Kendall said, as he got up from the floor.''Tell my mom I might be home late.'' He lastly said, as he just ran out of the room.

''Wait! Where are you going! Kendall!''

Kendall ran all the way outside to the middle of the street. He put his hands in his dirty blonde hair, and looked around, then, he saw and ambulance pass right by him. He then started to follow it. He wouldn't care if he got tired, but he knew Logan was in trouble.

He ran about a mile, but he stopped, to catch his breath. Then he saw the ambulance stop at a small green house. Moments later, he saw them take Logan out in a gurney. So, Kendall ran over to them, but one of the guys stopped him.''Whoa, family only kid.''

''But I'm his friend, he needs me!''

''Sorry, those are the rules, but why don't you catch up to us at Sherman Hospital?'' He lastly said, as he closed the back doors, and left to the driver's seat and drove away. Kendall looked worried, and just looked around. Then, he saw a guy about his age, grabbing on to a bike. Kendall ran to him, and stopped him.

''Can I borrow your bike?''

''No.''

''Dude, come on! My friend is in the hospital! I have to be there for him!''

''Fine...''

''Thanks you!'' Kendall was about to grab the bike, but the guy slapped his hands away.''Ow! What?''

''IF, you give me that beanie your wearing.''

''What? No!''

''Fine, no beanie, no bike.''

''Oh my god...uh...Hey! Look over there!'' Kendall yelled, pointing at something up in the sky.

''Where?'' The guy asked, looking the other way, as Kendall just took his bike, and left.''Hey!''

''Sorry!'' Kendall yelled.

* * *

><p>Kendall ran inside the hospital, and saw a worried women crying in the waiting room chairs. Kendall took off his beanie, and scratched his head. Then, he went over to the women. She saw his shadow, and looked up.''W-who are you?''<p>

''Uhm, are you...by any chance...Logan Mitchell's mother?''

''Y-yes...how do you know?'' Joanna asked, as Kendall sat down next to her.

''I'm, Kendall, Kendall Knight...'' He said, taking his hans out, as she shook it.''Logan's friend...''

''Oh, well, hi...I just, I've never met one of his friends before. Well, he never actually had friends. He liked school, he liked learning, but he never told me abut friends.''

''Tell me, Mrs. Mitchell, um, what...h-happened to Logan?''

''Well, I saw him run inside the house. I was outside watering plants, and when I was done, I kept yelling his name. I didn't see him in _any_ room, but when I left to his bathroom, the door was locked. I looked for the key, and when I found it, I opened the door quickly. But, I saw him...I...he...''

''It's okay...'' Kendall said, comforting her.

''He was, on the floor...he had a black eye, and he had...p-pills in, his hands.'' Joanna said, as she started crying harder. Kendall hugged her, and had a sad expression on his face. Then, he let go of Joanna, when he saw the doctor coming their way.

''Logan Mitchell?'' He asked, as Kendall and Joanna got up.

''How's my son? Please tell me he's okay...I can't lose him...'' said Joanna.

''Well, he is resting right now. But...can you please sit down so I can ask you a few questions?'' The doctor asked, as Kendall and Joanna sat down again. The doctor brought a seat and sat right in front of them. He looked at the clipboard in his hands, and he took a look at Kendall.''Who's this? Logan never told me he had a...brother?''

''Oh, I'm his friend...'' Kendall said.''I couldn't be his brother, I don't really look like him. See, I have blonde hair, green eyes. He has, blackish hair and..brown eyes, but step brothers, we could be that so-''

''I just asked one simple question. Please don't make it harder than it needs to be.''

''Okay.'' Kendall whispered. This doctor was Logan's doctor since he was little, so he knew Logan already.

''Joanna, I need to ask you, do you...hit Logan?''

''What! How could you ask that!'' Joanna yelled, getting up from her seat.''What the hell do you think I-''

''Please, calm down...'' Kendall said to her, pulling her back in her seat.

''Then, how do you suppose, he got that black eye?''

_Black eye.._. Kendall thought.

''I don't know! He came from school like that!''

''Joanna, please calm down...'' The doctor said, seeing everyone looking at them.''Look, we took some X-ray's, and we saw a lot of bruises in his stomach. Do you know why he has those?'' He asked, as Joanna shook her head.''He took about, 4 to 6 pills, and guess what?''

''W-what?'' Kendall asked.

''If he drinks pills again, or get's hurt again, I don't know if we'll be able to help him...'' The doctor said, as Kendall's eyes widened.''So _you need_ to get help for your son...''

**:O Wow! Pretty please review? :) Chapter four will be be updated soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hero: Chapter Four_**

''Well, where am I going to find help?'' Joanna asked.''I don't even know what's going on...''

''Joanna, what I think happened here, is that someone punched Logan, to give him that black eye...the bruises in his stomach, causing him to be really hurt, would also be, because someone kicked him or punched him.'' The doctor said.''But you, your his mother, how did you_ not_ see that your own son was hurt?''

''He seemed fine to me!''

''How about you...uh, Kendall? Is it?'' The doctor asked, as Kendall looked at him, and nodded.

''See, I...uh...Psh, pfft...well, yeah I don't have an answer to that...''

''Oh come on Kendall. If it isn't at home, it has to be at school. Now, what has happened to Logan, ever since you met him at school?''

''Uh...how about, we, ask Logan _himself_, later? C-can we go see him now?'' Kendall pleaded. He didn't know if he wanted to tell the doctor the truth, and have Logan hate him.

''Alright, but if no words come out of his mouth, I'll be checking up on you later...'' The doctor said, as he got up, still giving Kendall a look.''Room 14.'' He lastly said, as he just left.

Joanna opened the hospital room slowly, and saw Logan sleeping.''Look at my little angel...oh, how cute he always looked when he was asleep.'' She said, grabbing a chair, and putting it right next to Logan's bed, as Kendall did the same, but put his chair on the opposite side that Joanna put _her_ chair on.

''I always had to sing him a lullaby to get him to sleep...but the song I sang was one that my mother taught me and wrote...''

''Really? Well, let's hear it.'' Kendall said.

''As the moon starts to come, I can feel there's no sun...I always wished on the stars, in the dark night sky, no matter how hard I try, I don't know why...I keep wishing for hope, oh no, no, no...now put the pillow down, and put your little head down...Put the bear down, and don't make a sound. Hush your little voice, and close your eyes. Your dream's will take you to a beautiful place, while you see a different face...But, always remember...that...'' Joanna stopped singing, and took a look at her son.''I love you...'' She whispered.

Kendall took a look at Logan. He saw him smile a bit. He even seemed calmer, and happier in his sleep.

''My son, was always the brains in the family...heck, he's even smarter than his own father!''

''Wow...''

''He always said he wanted to be a doctor, and he's always trying to learn more when he's visiting someone at the hospital, but I guess...that's not happening now. Tell me, Kendall?''

''Yeah?''

''I really want you to be honest with me, what's going on with Logan, a-at school?''

''See, Mrs. Mitchell...I...I don't know, I just...I just met him! You know? Were different people! And...h-hey, why does he have those...bandages around both wrists?'' Kendall asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to know if Logan told his own mother the truth.

''He told me he cut himself...''

''R-really?''

''While he was cutting himself some fruit...''

''Oh...'' Kendall said, shaking his head. _I can't believe you Logan..._

''Yeah...I got very worried when he-a-are, you okay?'' Joanna asked, looking at Kendall look very scared, and a bit pale.

''Uh, I'll be right back...'' Kendall said, as he got up, and started walking away. He left the room, and started running away. He saw a bunch of faces full of devastation, anxiousness, and fright. He didn't know what to do now. The only reason he's helping Logan, is because he almost lost his best friend that way.

Kendall started hearing a bunch of voices inside his head. 'You can't keep living like this...' 'I don't care about life anymore...' 'God gave us the gift of life, and your just going to, throw it all away!' 'Yeah! And no one, not even you, is going to STOP ME!' 'No!'

''No!'' Kendall went down on his knees, and put his hands in his ears.''Shut up!'' He yelled, as he heard a shot being fired. There were voices in his head that he couldn't stop. People just kept staring at him like, 'Is he okay?'

'I'm sorry...' 'Help me...' 'Kendall? KENDALL! No! I'm sorry! Please! Wake up! Don't die on me!' 'Bye...'

His friend was the one who was being abused and harassed. Here and there. Day and night.

He just couldn't take it anymore. So that day, when they had that fight, he took out a gun, and put it in his head, then, Kendall took it away, but it accidently shot _him_ in the chest. He managed to survive, and his friend managed to recover. Then, Kendall moved far from his best friend, but his friend's past was still haunting him. He remember's the bruises, the bullies, his parents. The black hair, and brown eyes, but...

His name? Carlos Garcia.

**A/N: I said I MIGHT not use Carlos/James, but I'm still thinking about that...and I don't really enjoy thinking lol jk. Oh! And, the lullaby, I just thought of it while writing. I'm a super fast songwriter. Don't mean to brag, but I'm NOT bragging though. My friends say it's just a musical gift :) **

**Please review! Thanks to everyone reading out there!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hero: Chapter Five**_

_Next Day(Sunday):_

''Logan? Are you sure you want to go to school on Monday?'' Joanna asked, her son, who was in the living room couch with a blanket over him. He took a bite out of the pieces of apple's he had in his hand.

''Mom, it'll be alright.''

''You know, Kendall left very early yesterday...and you told the doctor nothing was going on at school...Logan?'' Joanna looked at her son, who seemed a bit nervous.''Did you lie? Because you know that doesn't run in our family...''

''Pfft, psh...mom! W-w-why...would y-you...t-think that I-I-''

''Yep, your lying. You always start your sentence with 'pfft' or 'psh' and, you say the first letter of the words...twice. Now, tell me...what's going on at school?''

Logan breathed deeply, and sat up straight.''Fine! Mom, this is what happened. I-''

''Woo! Guys! Guess what!'' Logan got interrupted by Kendall just coming inside the house, and yelling excitedly.''Oh, you two were...okay, I'll leave...'' Kendall said, as he just started to walk away slowly.

''No!'' Logan yelled, as Joanna and Kendall looked at him.''I mean, um...w-what happened?''

''I tried out for the hockey team, and...I got in!''

''That's awesome Kendall! But, I need to talk to you too. Sit down please...'' said Joanna, patting the seat in the couch next to her. Kendall gave Logan a look like, 'what's going on...?' Then, he just put his hockey stick by the door, and sat down next to Joanna. He was even wearing the jersey they gave him.''What happened to you yesterday?''

''W-what do you mean?''

''You just left, and you never even came back to the hospital.''

''Oh! I, uh...I had to go!''

''Where? And don't even try to lie.'' Joanna said, as Kendall looked at Logan who shook his head quickly. Joanna turned to Logan, and Logan just acted normal, and smiled at his mother.

''I, I've been bullied! And, seeing Logan like that, makes me very...sad. And-''

''NO!'' Logan yelled, getting up from the couch.''Mom! I've...I've been bullied, and...I just, feel depressed, and there's this voice inside my head, that tells me, 'just ignore them' but there's this even louder voice inside of me, that tells me 'No one cares about you, you'd be better off not living', and...'' Logan stopped, and sat down, while covering his face.''I was listening to those _dumb_ voices. But, I realized, that they were right. I would just be better, dead.''

''No! Logan, please don't-''

''Mom! It's true! Okay? Even _your_ life, or Kendall 's life, would be better without me! Cut me out of the picture! The picture that I never belonged in!'' Logan yelled, as Kendall and Joanna looked at him very scared. Then, Logan just licked his downer lip and bit it, as he just left upstairs to his room, very angry.

''I should go-''

''No Joanna, please...I need to go talk to him first.'' Kendall said, as he took his jersey off. He had a gray, long sleeve shirt though. Then, he put it down on the couch, as he ran upstairs.''Logan?'' He asked. He didn't even know which room was Logan's, but then, he heard someone sobbing, so he went over to a room, but it was locked.''Logan? Logan! Open up!'' Kendall yelled, trying so hard to open the door, but he couldn't. Then, he just stepped back, and ran, crashing right into the door, making it open.''Logan!'' Kendall yelled, going over to Logan, who was sitting down in the sides of the bathtub, sobbing, with a bottle of pills in his hands.

''Leave me alone! I'd be better if I just died! You know that!''

''Logan! Give me, the pills!'' Kendall yelled, trying to take the pills away from Logan. It even looked like he was hugging him, but he really didn't want to see Logan hurt again.''Logan! I don't want to see you dead!''

''You know your life would be _so_ much simpler without me in your life!''

''Give me the pills! And you know that's NOT true!'' Kendall yelled. Logan really had a good grip on the pills. He had them resting on his stomach, with both hands covering the bottle up. One of his hands, was trying to open up the bottle though.

''No!'' Logan yelled, as he finally opened up the bottle. But the pills just fell to the floor.''Give me!''

''No!'' Kendall yelled, grabbing on to both of Logan's arms roughly, so he wouldn't grab the pills that fell all over the bathroom floor.

''What happened? Logan!'' Joanna yelled, as she ran to her son, and grabbed him. She sat down on the side's of the bathtub, hugging Logan very tightly, as Logan was sort of laying down, and had his head resting on her stomach. Both of them were crying, and Kendall was grabbing on to his head. His hair was pretty messed up, but he fixed it. He saw Logan and his mother crying, and he just tilted his head up, and put his hand over his mouth.''Logan! Why!'' Joanna yelled, as Logan just cried harder, with Joanna's hands in his head.

**A/N: ****OMG, yesterday, I saw the movie 'cyberbully' and it was so sad, but AMAZING, and SO INTERESTING! It gave me more ideas on this story now! So, if you've seen the movie, and you see something similar between this, and the movie, I used it. And I give credit to all of those people who created that amazing movie.**

**Nice reviews usually get me excited to write more&upload sooner. Sooooo, please review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hero: Chapter Six_**

''Look, I don't know what I'm gonna do with him...'' Joanna told Kendall, as they both looked over at Logan, who was laying down on his bed. His eyes shut, and a brown blanket over him.''He's trying to kill himself...so I need to stay by his side, like, 24/7 at home. School? Not so sure...''

''Mrs. Mitchell...I just, I don't know why he's being like this...I mean, he's been bullied a few times since I met him. I _helped_ him, but..I don't know why he's trying so much to kill himself.'' Kendall said scratching his chin, as he just walked away from Logan's room. Joanna closed the door a bit, but not all the way, as she just followed Kendall downstairs to the kitchen counter. Kendall rested his left arm on it, as he looked down. Then, he was suddenly breathing deeply.

''Kendall? Are you alright?'' Joanna asked, as she went over to Kendall. She grabbed him by the cheeks, and felt his face very warm, and sweaty.''Kendall? What's wrong? What happened? Are you, o-okay?''

''Yeah..d-don't worry...I just-'' Joanna grabbed Kendall before he fell to the ground.

''Wait...oh my goodness!...K-Kendall? Kendall! Why didn't you tell me this!''

''I-it's no big deal...okay?''

''No big deal! Look at you! Go sit down, I'll go get you something for that.'' Joanna said, as she helped Kendall to the couch, while he was holding on to his bleeding arm. Then, he finally got to the couch, as Joanna left to the near bathroom.

Kendall took his left hand off of his right arm, and looked at the blood in his hand, as he breathed deeply every time. It's like he couldn't even breath. Like, he lost his oxygen somehow.

''Mom? Kendall?'' Logan was standing right by the stairs, with his blanket over him. He looked at Kendall with blood in his hand.''Wow, w-what happened?''

''_You_ happened.''

''W-wait a minute, what?''

''Logan...while I was trying to help you NOT drink those dumb pills, I stabbed myself with a needle you had in your shirt pocket. I thought it wouldn't bleed, but right after we put you in your bed, I saw how much it made me bleed. And...I think it's one of those needles that has this medicine in it that makes you dizzy...''

''H-how did that stab you?''

''It was in your pocket, and...while I was trying to take the pills away, I put my arm by their, so when it fell out, it pointed right at my arm...''

''A-are you okay?''

''Logan, he'll be fine.'' Joanna said, as she gave Kendall a towel to clean the blood, and then, she gave him a large bandage to put on his arm.''But you...you are _not_ fine. Logan, why did you have that needle in your pocket? Answer. Now.''

''Mom, I...I just...''

''You know your father keeps his doctor stuff in his room! Why were you in their!'' Joanna asked, as Logan looked down.''You know what? I'm done with you.'' She said, raising her hands up, as if to show her innocence. Then, she went over to the kitchen table, and grabbed the home phone.

''Mom, w-what do you mean your done!'' Logan asked, walking over to his mother, but she didn't even respond.

_Later:_

''You sure your okay?''

''Yeah Logan...but...I don't understand...why'd you have a needle in your pocket, with pills in your hand?''

''Kendall...I just-''

''Okay Logan! If your going to try and kill yourself, then I'll just have to get you some help like doctor SkillMore said. Tomorrow, I am taking you, to a group of teens, who talk about being bullied, right after school.''

''What? No, mom...please!'' Logan yelled, as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on.''I heard those are very boring, and-''

''Oh, what do you know?''Joanna said, as her son just looked down.''Exactly. Nothing. It's this group called 'Stand Up' and it's at the district.''

''No! Mom! I'm not going! I don't fuckin' need help!'' Logan yelled, as his eyes went wide, but he covered his mouth quickly.

''Logan!'' Joanna yelled. She has never seen Logan yell at her, or cuss. It's just that, Logan was angry right now.''Logan...you need help...if that doesn't work, I'm taking you to therapy. Your becoming very-''

''But it's NOT fair!'' Logan yelled, as he looked at her, and Kendall. Then, he just took a needle out of his pocket.

''You had two in their!'' Kendall yelled.

''Logan! Are you crazy!'' Joanna yelled, going over to her son, who was on his knees now.

''I'm not crazy, I don't need help...I swear mom, I'll just stab this into my chest, right now!'' Logan said. Sort of in a whisper.

''Logan, I really need you to calm down..and put that down...I never said you were crazy sweety.''

''But you just said it! I'm not crazy! Just, leave me alone! Or I'll just-'' Logan was interrupted, by Kendall taking the needle away quickly.''No!'' Logan yelled, as he started to sob.''I'm-I'm not fat...I'm not crazy...I-I don't need help...'' He said, looking down.

''Fat?'' Kendall asked.''Who told you that?'' He asked again, but Logan didn't respond. But Kendall might've already known the answer. _Jack...mother fucking Jack..._

_Next Day:_

Kendall walked into school, looking all over Jack. He didn't even care that he was pushing people out of the way. He just _needed_ to find Jack.

When he turned to another hallway, he saw Jack and his friends, grabbing Logan by his collar.''Hey!'' Kendall yelled, going over to Jack, as he grabbed him by the collar.''Fat? Crazy? Your the mother fucking crazy one!''

''Whoa!'' Jack raised his hands up, and laughed.''Get him.'' He said, all serious now, as his two friends grabbed Kendall by the arms.''Now, when I'm done with dork number 1, he'll need his mommy, and when I'm done with dork number two...'' Jack said, getting all up in Kendall's face, as Kendall gave him a very angry look.''He's gonna need a tissue to dry away his tears...''

''Oh yeah?'' Kendall asked.''Well when I'm done with you, your gonna need an ambulance!''

''Oh!'' Jack laughed, as Kendall looked at Jack's two friends. Then, he just elbowed both of them, as they fell to the ground in pain. Then, Kendall punched Jack, and ducked, before Jack could punch him. Then, Kendall grabbed Jack by the waist, and ran, slamming him into the lockers.

''Whoa! Stop!'' A teacher yelled, grabbing Kendall by the arms.''Kendall! Jack! Detention!''

**A/N: I know it's probably impossible how Kendall got that needle in his arm, but I just wanted to put that in there to make the chapter longer. And...I just decided to put this chapter up...just cuz I wanted to. There's more to come on this story! Is it good so far? Please tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, here's a little secret I wanna tell you...well, it's not a secret but I'm telling you, that the first part(From 'After School' to where Logan is in front of the building of the district) was SUPPOSED to be in Chapter Six, but I changed it! :) That will be all. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em><span>Hero<span>: _**Chapter Seven_**

_After School:_

Joanna pulled over, and parked right in front of the district. She took a look at Logan, who had his fist in his chin. He was resting his elbow on the passenger's window, and he was sadly looking outside.

''I uh, heard Kendall got detention.'' Joanna said, as Logan didn't even respond to what she said.''Logan? Please sweety...''

''I'm not crazy...I don't need this piece of-''

''YOU are not crazy. I know your not...''

''I'm not.''

''Look, I know your not! But you have to do this! You don't have a choice! Logan, you need help!'' Joanna paused, and grabbed on to the steering wheel, as she started to cry.''Logan. I am NOT going to see you hurt yourself again! I don't want to walk into your room, or the bathroom, and see that your drinking pills or have a needle in your hand! I don't want to see my little boy trying to kill himself!'' Joanna yelled.''Just _do_ this...please!''

Logan then looked at his mother crying.''Fine.'' He said, sort of with an annoyed tone, as he left the car, with his backpack on his side. Joanna saw him leave, as she just started crying again.

Logan was holding on to the right strap of his backpack, and looked at the building.''Well...here we go...I'm off to hell.'' He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the building, and walked upstairs. Then, he went over to open a door, that had a sign, which said, 'Stand Up.' He came inside, closing the door behind him. He saw about, 8 other teens, in a circle.''Logan Mitchell? So glad to have you here. Sit down.'' Said the guy in charge, Mr. Trey.<p>

Logan took his backpack off his back, and sat down on one of the chairs, as he looked at everyone in the room.

_Later:_

''Sometimes...I feel so ignored, that I feel like, I'm not even a part of this world.'' A 14 year-old girl said.''I feel lonely, and, depressed...''

''Now, who here has felt like that?'' Mr. Trey asked, as everyone raised their hands, except for Logan.''Logan?'' Logan looked at him, as everyone else looked at Logan. Then, Logan swallowed hard, and raised his hand.''Alright. All of us. Now, hands down.'' Everyone did as told, as Mr. Trey put his hands together.''Now, we've all been bullied haven't we?'' He asked, as everyone nodded.

''How do we feel when were bullied...more than just a couple of times?'' Mr. Trey asked, as everyone exchanged looks.''And, do we ever think about suicide?'' Right then, he saw one hand raise, and it was Logan Mitchell's.''Yes, Logan.''

Logan put his hand down, and looked at everybody in the room again.''We, feel like...no one even likes us. We feel like all people want, is for you to die and rot in hell.'' Everyone looked at him, listening to every word he said.''I've been bullied, and..I've tried suicide for more than one time. One day I cut myself, I just...felt too depressed. Then, the next week, a new guy came into my school, and he helped me by not getting hurt by the bully. But then, he saw my scars, but I didn't want to tell him the truth. Soon, I had to...but I then lied to my own mother...'' Logan paused, and took a deep breath.

''Then, I took pills. After that, the doctor asked me about school, but I lied to him. Later that week, which was yesterday...I tried taking more pills, but the new guy stopped me...then, I saw that he got hurt with a needle I had in my shirt pockets. Later that day, I took out another needle, and I just wanted to stab that into my chest and get it over with...I just...thought their lives would be a whole lot easier if I just stayed dead, and didn't make them go through this kind of trouble...You know?''

''Logan...if they try to help you, that means their great people right? They care a lot about you and would do anything to save you. What we all need, is a hero, and that's what _you_ have...right? A hero. Someone who saves you from dying, and helps you in the time of need. Someone who helps you when you can't stand up for yourself, or, when your too afraid to do something. I'm sure you have that special hero in mind, right? It's either your mother, or that new friend you made...or is it both? Who's helped you the most? The person at home..or the person at school?'' Mr. Trey asked, as Logan thought for a second.

* * *

><p>Kendall got out of school, and saw Jack going over to a car, but it just drove away. Kendall watched Jack leave, as he looked around, and decided to follow him. Every time Jack turned around or something, Kendall would hide.<p>

After half a mile, Kendall saw Jack go inside a house, so he just went over to the side of the house, and looked over a window. He then saw Jack, so he hid.''Jack! Your father was talking to you!'' A lady said.

''Why the fuck do I wanna listen to that old dude!'' Jack yelled, as Kendall shook his head and raised an eyebrow.

''Jack! I'm tired of hearing that kind of language! I m your mother, and you will respect me!''

''I don't want to! Your not my fuckin' mother, and he's not my fuckin' father! So just get out of here!'' Right then, Kendall heard a door slam shut.

_Your so screwed up Jack...so screwed up..._ Kendall thought.

**A/N: Kendall! You stalker! Lol. I hope this chapter was good, 'cause I don't know...oh well! :) Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks like, a TON for your reviews! Makes me want to write more! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hero<span>: Chapter Eight_**

''Mom!'' Logan yelled, coming inside the house, eating a green apple.''Mom!'' He yelled again, as he heard hard footsteps coming from upstairs. Then, he looked over the stairs, and saw his mother run downstairs.

''How'd it go? Why didn't you call me to pick you up? Did you get hurt!'' Joanna started checking if Logan was injured anywhere, but Logan just laughed, and took her hands away.

''Mom, I'm fine.''

''Well, you seem very happy today.''

''Yeah, I guess I just...'' Logan paused, and put his backpack down, as he sat down on the couch.''felt, better being with people that actually understood what I'm going through. You know?''

''Yeah sweety, I told you it would be great going to that program. It really, makes you think.''

''Yeah...''

* * *

><p>Kendall was getting very bored now, that he started hitting himself in the wall of Jack's house. He saw the time, and it was getting late. Then, he heard his phone ring. It scared him, so he almost dropped it, but he grabbed it, and hid it in his green sweater, so it wouldn't make a lot of noise.<p>

He looked over at Jack's window, to see if he was coming, but he was sleeping, so Kendall just answered his phone.''Hello?''

''Kendall, where are you?''

''Logan, not now...uh, I'm...at my house.'' Kendall faked a smile, even though Logan couldn't see it.

''Really? 'Cause, I don't remember your house being yellow.''

''What?'' Kendall laughed, and looked around.''How do you-oh no...'' Kendall said, as he saw Logan right in front of him, with his phone still in his ear.''Dude! Go!'' Kendall whispered. It was a loud-whisper though.

''I wanna ride the unicorn...'' Kendall and Logan heard, but Logan just burst out laughing.

''We have to go. Now!'' Kendall yelled as he grabbed Logan's wrist, and ran off.

Kendall looked back, to see Jack looking out his window, then, he just jumped out.''Run! I'll stay.''

''No! I am not leaving you here!'' Logan yelled, as Kendall just looked at him.

''Dude, I'm begging you, just...go. I'll be fine.'' Kendall said, as Logan looked at him, and just ran off.

''Okay Jack. You want a fight? I'll give you a fight.'' Kendall said, as he just hid behind a bush. Then, he heard Jack getting closer, so Kendall put out his hand, which made Jack trip, and fall hard on the ground. That's when Kendall got up, and went over to him, grabbing him by his collar, and punching him in the jaws.

''Wow, you think your all tough now. But let me tell you, your no match for me...''

''I swear if you don't leave Logan alone...I'll kill you.''

''Oh, that's great. Come at me, come on, punch me as hard as you can...''

''You asked for it!'' Kendall yelled, throwing another punch at Jack. Now, he was bleeding, but still laughing.''You just don't know when to give up.''

''And _you_ still don't know what I might do to your little friend, if you keep punching me!'' Jack yelled, as he just rested his head on the hard ground. But Kendall, never let go of his collar.''I mean, what are you? His little bodyguard? No one even likes Logan, he's the biggest nerd in school. Who would want to hang out with a nerd? A loser? A pathetic wimp who-'' Right then, Kendall gave him another punch in the face.

''Shut up!''

''Oh...Knight.'' Jack said, still laughing.''You can punch me all night. And tomorrow, I'll make sure Logan has the worst day ever. But, you'll probably be there...'cause, your the little bodyguard. You know, Logan never even stood up for himself? He's been called names his whole life. I should know, because I went to the same elementary school and middle school as him.''

''Really?''

''Yeah! He never had friends. He was always teacher's pet...and his life was just miserable!'' Right then, Kendall let go of Jack, and stood up.''What? No more punches?''

''No...'' Kendall said. But right then, he kicked Jack in the stomach.''Just a kick.'' He said, as he ran off.

* * *

><p>Joanna heard the bell ring, so she went over to the front door, and opened it.''K-Kendall? What are you doing here?''<p>

''C-can I talk to Logan?''

''He's sleeping right now, but...a-are you sure you want to wake him up?'' Joanna asked, as Kendall came inside.

''I'll go...'' He said, running upstairs to Logan's room. He sat down on Logan's bed, and moved him.''Logan?'' He whispered. But then, he took the blanket off, and his eyes widened, so he just ran out of the room, and went over to Joanna, who was in the kitchen.

''Was he asleep?''

''J-Joanna...Logan...''

''What? You sound worried?''

''Logan's not in his bed!''

''What!''

**A/N: Sorry I had to end it like that! I know this chapter was...suckish, and boring though...**

**You know, now _I_ want to punch Jack in the face! Even though he's just a made up character lol. But I want to hug Logie :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hero: Chapter Nine_**

_Oh no...no, no, no...Logan..._ Kendall thought.''I'm gonna go look for him.'' He said, grabbing a black coat that appeared to be Logan's, and left.

''Wait! Kendall!'' Joanna yelled, looking out the door, but Kendall just ignored her, and ran away.

He ran for about 20 minutes, but then, he stopped, and looked around. He put his hands in his hair, and tried to catch his breath.''Logan!'' He said to himself. Then, he looked to his left, and saw about 3 figures at a park. He walked over to them, and he saw that they were Jack's friends. He ran over to them, and saw Logan on the ground.''What the hell did you do to him!'' Kendall yelled, going over to them, but he stopped, when one of them, named Jay, grabbed Logan, and pointed a gun at his head. The other one, named Jordan, pointed a gun at Kendall.

Kendall put his hands up to show innocence.''Get down on the floor...now!'' Jordan yelled, as Kendall looked at him, and went down on his knees.

''Please, what'll get you to leave him?''

''Hmm...are you really asking us that?'' said Jay.

''Yes.'' Kendall pointed out, giving him a look.

''Well, Jack told us about this...'' Jordan said.

''W-what? Tell me, I'll do it. Even if it means killing me. Just...do it...'' Kendall said, closing his eyes, while still holding his hands up. Right then, Logan opened his eyes slowly. He was unconscious and had blood dripping from his mouth.

''K-kendall?''

''Actually, we could do that too!'' Jordan said, as Jay elbowed him.

''Jack told us _one_ thing, and were gonna do it. We can't do it, if he's dead!'' Jay yelled.''Stupid!'' He yelled again, thumping Jordan in the head.''Now get up!'' Kendall then got up, and looked at Jay.

''I'll do it, just...let Logan go.'' Kendall said, as Jay just pushed him off to the ground. Logan was faced down on the ground, while coughing. Kendall was gonna go down to him, but Jay pointed the gun at him.''Hey! No helping him...'' Kendall then looked at him, and stood up straight, fixing the jacket he took from Logan's house.

''Now, Logan can go...'' Jay said, as Logan looked at him, then at Kendall.

''Just go, I'll be alright.''

''And no calling the cops, or he _will_ get it.'' Jordan told him, with a fake smile, as Logan got up slowly, and walked away.

''Get in the car Knight!'' Jay yelled, as Kendall went inside the car, right after Jordan. Then, Jay just watched Logan walk away, and smiled. More like one of those, _evil_ smiles...as he went inside the car, and drove away.

* * *

><p>Logan knocked on the front door of his house, as his mother opened it.''Oh my gosh! Logie!''<p>

''Mom!'' Logan yelled, starting to sob. He was grabbing on to his stomach, and he fell forward, but his mother grabbed him before he fell.

''Sweety, w-what happened?'' Joanna asked, as she closed the front door and took her son to the couch.''Wait, where's Kendall? He was with you right?''

''Mom, I just...'' Logan breathed deeply, and looked at his stomach.''Gahh!'' He yelled, in pain.''Mom! It hurts so much! Please help!''

''D-don't worry honey, I-I'll go to your father's room and get a few things to help you.'' She said, as she quickly ran upstairs.

She ran back down, and went over to Logan who was still in pain on the couch.''Mom! Please! W-why did this happen to me!'' He yelled.

''Did it hurt before?''

''No! I don't even know why it hurts so much!''

''Okay, calm down honey...it's gonna be okay.'' She said, as she pulled up his shirt.''Logan...'' She whispered, starting to cry.

What Logan had in his stomach, was a lot of bruises, blood, and even scars. Probably from the time he cut, or_ used_ to cut himself. He would do it in other places than his wrists though.

''Mom...pleeeeaaaase!''

''Logie calm down.'' She said, as she grabbed a warm, wet towel, and cleaned off his blood.

''Mom...''

''Shh...shh...'' Logan was closing his eyes, and Joanna was holding his hand.''It's alright...I'm here...just, stay calm...and you'll get through this...'' She then grabbed a large bandage, and put it around Logan's stomach. He breathed deeply, while still closing his eyes.

''M-mom...'' He whispered, as he just fell asleep quickly.

Joanna looked at him, and put her hand in his forehead and his hair.''Oh Logan..._who_ is doing this to you?''

**A/N: Sorry it's short. It's like, 10:35 pm over here, and I don't really know what else to write!**

**Oh, isn't it weird that Jack's friend's have the same first letter as him? Hmmm... lol x)**

**''Mom! It hurts so much! Please help!'' That made me so sad, poor Logie. Okay, then why the HELL am I listening to a sad song! Just makes me sadder... :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hero: Chapter Ten_**

_Next Day:_

''Mom, I gotta call Kendall...'' Logan said, starting to get up from the couch in the living room.

''No, no, no! Don't get up from the couch! Your hurt too much sweety. I'll go get the phone.'' Joanna said.

''Mom, I'm feeling better-''

''Yeah that's what they all say!'' Joanna told her son, as Logan sat back down, and watched his mother leave.

He thought for a sec. Then, voices ran through his mind. _'What we all need, is a hero, and that's what you have...right? A hero. Someone who saves you from dying, and helps you in the time of need. Someone who helps you when you can't stand up for yourself, or, when your too afraid to do something. I'm sure you have that special hero in mind, right? It's either your mother, or that new friend you made...or is it both? Who's helped you the most? The person at home..or the person at school?'_

''Here you go sweety.'' Joanna said, giving Logan the phone.

''Thanks mom...'' Logan said, as he sat up straight, and dialed Kendall's number. But, he never answered. He tried calling like, 5 times. But no answer. ''Kendall, please, answer me...'' Logan whispered, as he put the phone down, and closed his eyes.''Please...''

Joanna looked at her son sadly. Then, she walked over to him.''Honey, are you alright?''

''Mom, c-can I go to Stand Up today? I promise I feel better...'' Joanna looked at her son, and put one hand on his soft cheek, while smiling.

''Of course...''

* * *

><p>''And, they told me that I was a big, fat, ugly bitch...I felt, terrible about it, and...so, I went home, and I looked at myself int he mirror...Oh my gosh...I was, ashamed of myself at that moment. All people see in me, is the girl who eats too much, and can never get a guy to like her...'' A girl said, starting to cry.<p>

Logan looked at her sadly, and put a hand in her knee. She looked up, to see Logan smiling at her.''Don't worry...we've all been called names. It's probably because they don't have a life, or, they just can't see who you_ really_ are, right inside.'' He told her, pointing at her heart.'' 'Cause all _I_ see, is this super sweet girl, who can make other girl's look like a troll.'' That made the girl laugh.

''Logan Mitchell-''

''Y-yes sir?'' Logan asked, looking kind of scared. Then, Mr. Trey stood up.

''That was, great of you to say that. What changed you? You were, _different_ yesterday...''

''I don't know...I guess I feel better when I'm with people that actually understand what I'm going through...though, my mother and friend are still helping me...I just...'' Logan trailed off.

''You just, what?''

''N-nothing...so, what are we doing next?''

''Well, has anyone ever been cyber bullied?'' Mr. Trey asked, as everyone, except Logan, raised their hand.''Logan?''

''Mhm?''

''You've...never been cyber bullied?''

''N-no...I don't have any accounts where people can send me messages that can hurt me or something...''

''Oh, well...good! That's good!'' Mr. Trey said, as Logan just gave him a little smile.

* * *

><p>''You got the plan dude?'' Jay asked.<p>

''Yes!''

''Good, now...get out of here!'' Jay yelled, as he pushed Kendall out of the car.**(1)** He fell down to the ground, and gave Jay and Jordan a look. Then, they just closed the car door, and drove off.

Kendall got up, and cleaned his shirt. He looked around, and he was in front of the school. He had to skip school to go with Jack's dumb friends.

Then, he just started to walk home.

When he got there, he slowly opened the door, and started walking up to his room.''Well, look who just decided to come home!'' Mrs. Knight said, folding her arms.

Kendall rolled his eyes, and turned around.''Mom! I, had to do a few things!''

''Oh, like what?''

''Mom, my friend was in trouble, so I went over to help him. You know, he's been bullied a lot, and no one at school wants to help him? I'm the _only_ one that _actually_ wants to help him. I'm the _only_ one at school who _doesn't_ think it's funny when they call him a dork, a nerd, or mean names._ I'm_ the only one who would do anything to save him from dying...I'm the...only one who actually wants to be friends with him...''

''Well sweety, your also the _only_ one who actually has a heart...''

**A/N:Aww, :') That was sweet.**

**(1)-Oh he pushed Kendall...GET HIM!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hero: Chapter Eleven_**

''Mom, I went to Stand Up yesterday...I think I'll be fine going to school.'' Logan said, eating his cereal at the kitchen counter.

''Are you sure? Come on, what if you get hurt again?'' Joanna asked him.

''I'm pretty sure Mr. Trey taught me a few things...I mean, 'Stand Up' is the name of the program. So, I have to stand up for myself don't I?''

''Alright, but if anything happens to you, call me, just press M for mommy on your phone!'' Joanna said, giving Logan a kiss on the cheek.

''Mom!'' Logan groaned.

* * *

><p>''Okay...'' Logan took a deep breath, and grabbed on to his backpack strap. He walked inside the school, and he looked around. <em>Hmm...no insults? No, Jack?<em> Logan thought. Then, he went over to his school locker, and put his backpack in their. He grabbed his history book, and when he looked to his right, he saw Kendall walking his way. Logan smiled, and waved, but Kendall just saw him, and turned around.

Logan looked at him weirdly, and just closed his locker, and walked off to history class. Which he had with Kendall.

* * *

><p>''And that is how the French...Um, Logan?'' asked the history teacher, Mr. Gonzalez.<p>

''Huh? What? Y-yeah?''

''Your not paying attention, that isn't like you...''

''Oh! Uh, I just...I was just...imagining how the war made a lot of people die...and, how it ended...'' Logan then turned to his right.''Yeah, that's a good one..'' He told himself.

Kendall had his pencil in his hand, and he looked over at Logan.

''Alright, it works for now. But I'd better not see you spacing out again.''

''Yes sir.''

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Logan was the first one to come out, so he waited outside of class.<p>

Kendall was the last in the class, and he grabbed his things, which was a mess. Then, he just started leaving, but when he saw Logan, he turned back around.''Hey! Mr. Gonzalez! I have a question about the homework assignment and-' He was interrupted, by Logan pulling him back out by his collar, and pushing him against the lockers.

''Kendall-''

''Hey!...buddy!'' Kendall said, giving Logan a friendly punch on the arm. But Logan just gave him a look. Kendall faked a smile, and looked at his wrist.''Wow! L-look at the time! I...gotta go to my next class! Wouldn't wanna be late!'' He said, as Logan just pulled him back before he left.

''First, we don't have homework for history. Second, your not even wearing a watch! And third, why are you ignoring me?''

''Uh...'' Kendall then looked in back of Logan, and saw Jay and Jordan mouthing'No!' as they grabbed their hands, and pretended to be cutting their neck's.''No reason! Haha, bye!'' Kendall yelled, as he left, leaving Logan majorly confused.

Kendall walked over to a corner, and he backed away, once he saw Jack.''Well, Logan's almost finding out. Better stop him...''

''Dude, don't beat him up or anything...''

''Don't worry Mr. Bodyguard, I won't. I mean, that was part of the plan. Right?_ You_ just have to do, what I told you to do...or, bye bye Logan's mommy...and if Logan's mommy find's out, then Logan AND his mommy will get it.'' Jack said, leaning against the wall.

''Why'd you even pick on her too!''

''Everyone need's their mommy.''

''Oh yeah? Well, what about you?''

''This isn't about me.'' Jack said, not making eye contact with Kendall. He was just looking at his fingers.

''Oh, don't play around Jack.'' Kendall said, starting to walk over to Jack's right side.''You hate your mom, and you hate your dad. Hmm...well, you probably hate your entire life. That's why you pick on Logan. You know he's better than you.''

''Look, shut up!'' Jack yelled, grabbing Kendall by the neck, as Kendall just looked at him.

''Just kill me already. IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.'' Kendall said loudly.

''You know that would be too easy. Besides, I can't kill you...'' Kendall then snatched Jack's hand away from his neck.''You seem like one of those guys that would, be hanging out with one of_ us_.'' Jack smiled, taking out a gum, and starting to chew it.''Not, one of _them_. Plus...'' Jack paused, as he folded his arms, and took a look at Kendall.''You would look awesome with one of those leather jacket's!''

''Look I don't care about the jacket's.''

''$400 bucks, the lady's love 'em. That's why their all over me now.''

''Really? 'Cause, _no_ girl has come over to you since I've met you. Just that one girl, who lost her math book and knew that you had it. After that, she just stepped on you and left.'' Kendall said, with little smile.

''Well, they like to hang out with me on Saturday's!''

''Oh, well, I heard Jay was gonna invite you to a movie, but I told him you were probably busy Saturday, and he told me that last Saturday, and the Saturday before that, and, the Saturday before THAT, and-''

''What's you point!''

''You were always free on Saturday's.''

''Girl's don't _usually_ come to me though!''

''Why?''

''They like to give me a break!'' Kendall faked a laugh.

''Right!'' He said.

''Look, just do, what I TOLD you to do.''

''Why? I'm gonna hurt him. He's gonna hate me if he finds out about this whole thing...''

''Look, don't worry about that dork.''

''He's not a dork.'' Kendall pointed out.

''Like I care! Just, do the plan, and do it right. He'll never find out!'' Jack said, with a smile, as he patted Kendall in the back. Kendall just looked at him, then down to his hands. He looked back up, to see Jack smiling, which was weird, so Kendall just rolled his eyes.

''Alright.''

''That's my boy!'' Jack yelled, grabbing Kendall's hair and messing it up a bit, as they both just started walking away.

Right when they left, Logan looked over at them, while he was putting his hands on the corner of the wall. He looked down, then he just walked away.

**A/N: Sorry! You guys are like, anxious about finding out what the plan is, but you'll find out soon. Probably sooner, I don't know yet...**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hero: Chapter Twelve_**

_After school:_

Kendall looked out school doors, and saw Logan walking away. Then, Kendall saw Jay, Jack and Jordan in their car with a devious smile. Kendall looked a bit scared, but then he ran over to Logan.''Hey!'' Kendall put a hand on Logan's shoulder, but Logan gave him a weird look, and just took his hand away from with.

''Hey?''

''So, I, um...'' Kendall stopped, to see Jack and Jay chocking themselves, then laugh.''I was, wondering. Do you, maybe, wanna go...to that new club?'' Logan stopped walking, and gave him a look.''You know, the one that just opened up right down town.'' Kendall said, with a nervous smile.

''N-no!'' Logan yelled, starting to walk away, but Kendall just followed him.

''What? Why?''

''Cause, I just...I can't!'' Logan said, in a harsh tone.

''Why, can't you?''

Logan looked down, stopped walking, and remembered something.''Because I can't! Now why don't you just leave me alone, and go with your new friends!'' Logan kept yelling, as he kept walking again.

''New friends? What are you talking about?'' Kendall asked, as Logan turned around to look at him.

''Oh you know which friends. That Jack-ass.''

''He's not my friend.'' Kendall said, with a fake laugh.

''Yeah, right.'' Logan grabbed the right strap of his backpack, and turned around, starting to walk away. But Kendall just looked over at Jack, who put his hands out, like if he would tell him, 'Go follow him!'

Kendall rolled his eyes, and ran after Logan, until he was right in front of the shorter boy.''Hey, how about, we...do one of those TeenChat accounts?**(1)** I have mine already, let's do yours! To show you, that I'm still your friend!'' Kendall said, with a big smile. But Logan just kept looking at him.''Eh? What do you say?''

''Just this once.'' Logan said.

''Yes! Come on buddy!'' Kendall grabbed Logan by the arms, and ran off.

''Wait!'' Logan yelled, but Kendall just ignored him.

* * *

><p>''Seriously?''<p>

''Come on Logan! It's the beauty of TeenChat!''

''Why is it even called that!'' Logan yelled, putting one hand in his short hair.

''I don't know, I didn't create it.''

''These are stupid questions for an account.''

''Just lie like I did!''

''Oh really? Scared of the darkness?''

''Uh...you know what, this is your account, not mine!''

''Fine.'' Logan sighed, and typed,''No.'' He said, while typing it, giving Kendall a look.

''Okay, password. Put anything, anything, but, something...hard.''

''Fine.'' Logan said, as he typed something really quick.''You didn't see right?''

''Uh, no. Nope.'' Kendall said, shaking his head, grabbing on to Logan's chair.

Logan looked at the screen in his laptop, as well as Kendall.

''Now, you can put your picture.''

''What picture?''

''I don't know! Your, own picture.''

''Alright.'' Logan said.

_Later:_

''There you go! Logan Mitchell's account is ready to go!'' Kendall yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, to show his little 'excitement.'

''So, what do you do here?''

''Oh, post videos, talk with other people from school or something, and, comment on other's profile or videos that they post!''

''Really? That sort of seems-''

''Fun Logan. It's very fun. Now,'' Kendall looked at the time in Logan's room.''I gotta get home, before my mom has a seizure or something. Bye!''

''Seizure?'' Logan questioned himself, but Kendall had already left.''Okay, bye...'' Logan said, as he turned around to look at his account. Then, he just started looking around to see what he could find.''Now where's Kendall's account?''

Kendall was walking back home, all alone. It was pretty quiet and calm at this time of day, and he lived a bit far from Logan's house. Course, they both had to walk to school sometimes.

He then checked the time.''Hmm...6:45.'' He put his phone away, when it vibrated. Kendall moaned, and grabbed his phone again. He rolled his eyes,''Not this loser.'' He said, before answering,''What Jack?'' He said, half annoyed.

''Did you do what I told you to do?''

''Yes. But, come on Jack. Give the guy a break for once!''

''Whoa. Tone dude.'' Jack said, as he just laughed a bit.''But, no...I think we'll have a bit more fun with him. J out.''

''Wait! D-don't hang up dude! And he hung up...'' Kendall took a look at his phone, then, he just looked back at Logan's house. It seemed a bit smaller from where he was now. _Sorry Logan..but if I wanna keep you, and your mom alive, then I gotta do this...I know you'll just hate me afterwords, but I know I'll probably deserve it..._

**A/N: O: Wow...Oh btw, Logan only has 'Stand Up' like, only 2 or 3 days a week. Depends on how he's feeling, I guess.**

**(1) I have NO idea if that exists, but I'm too lazy to google it or something. So, if it DOES exist, then sorry, cuz I'm gonna do it differently. :) And I'm not good with names anyways...**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hero: Chapter Thirteen_**

''So, whenever were cyber bullied, we really need to tell someone. Because, we can really hurt ourselves if we don't get any help...Logan?''

''What? Huh? Oh, yes Mr. Goss?'' Logan asked, looking up from his cell phone.

''Cell phone.'' Mr. Goss, the reading teacher said, as he took his hand out. Logan looked at him, and gave him the phone.

After class, everyone had already left, but Logan was still grabbing his belongings. He started walking out, when Mr. Goss called him.''Here you are Mr. Mitchell...''

''Your giving me my phone?''

''Yes. Now go, I have a lot of work to do.''

''Okay...'' Logan grabbed tightly on to his things, which were almost gonna fall. Then, the bell rang.''Oh gosh...'' He whispered to himself, since no one else was in the hallway. Then, he dropped one of his books, so he bent down to grab it, when...

_''Logan Mitchell, to the guidance counselor's office.'' _The intercom called out.

''What? Why do they even wanna see me?''

* * *

><p>''You guys called me?'' Logan asked, coming into the counselor's office.''Logan, please sit.'' The guidance counselor, Mrs. Federica, said. Logan put his backpack down on the floor, as he sat down on one of the chairs that was right in front of Mrs. Federica's desk. Then, she got up, and walked right in front of Logan, who seemed scared and very nervous.''What's all this about? A-am I in trouble? 'Cause I think the principal's office is farther away.''<p>

''Logan, may I see your phone?'' She asked, as Logan looked into his jacket pocket's, an took out his black iPhone. Mrs. Federica took it, and put in on internet.''Have you recently been on TeenChat?''

Logan's eyes widened, and his voice was starting to crack.''Uh...I, um...I...s-sorta...''

''Logan, Mr. Goss looked at what you were doing on your phone...and, he saw...that you called someone a bitch.''

''W-wait, Mr. Goss was looking at my things? He can't do that!''

''Logan, calm down...now, he read what people were writing down on your profile. Now, let's re-read them, shall we?'' Mrs. Federica then looked at Logan's phone, and scanned his TeenChat profile. ''_What is this loser doing on this website? Does he think he can make friends here? Yeah right, he wouldn't be my friend if he was the last person on earth!_''

Logan looked down, and closed his eyes. He did _not_ want to hear the next few comments on his profile.

''_What a dork, I hope he...dies already. Why can't he just jump off a cliff. If he dies, I won't cry. Try killing yourself geek, and make sure you won't be able to survive again.''_

The different voices were circling around Logan's head._''Haha! What a dork. FREAK! Loser, loser! Do my homework for me, 'cause you'll be free everyday right? Since I know that no girl's into you! Haha, dork! Hey hoe! What a whore you are...''_

Right then, Logan ran out of the room, and leaned against the wall, that was right next to the counselor's door. He put his hands in his mouth, and started tearing up.

''Wait!'' Mrs. Federica opened the door, and looked out.''Logan! I-'' She stopped, to see Logan sobbing, so she walked over to him.''Logan? I'm trying to help you...'' She said, putting a hand in Logan's shoulder, as he just roughly took it away.

''D-do people think I'm crazy or something! No! I'm a human being! Why are you trying so hard to help me! People are right! I'm better of just dying! I bet no one would...would come to my funeral! People wouldn't come and visit my grave! I should just...go off to a better place...I don't even wanna live anymore!''

''Logan, please don't say that...'' Mrs. Federica then hugged Logan by his head.''Come on, we are going to help you. Because a lot of us think you are a special, sweet, responsible, and careful kid.''

* * *

><p>''What are we gonna do?'' Logan asked, as he was sitting down on the same seat in Mrs. Federica's office.<p>

''Hold on.'' She says, to the impatient boy. She put her arms together, and then, she heard that someone was about to say something on the small intercom that was in her office.

_''Mrs. Federica?'' _The lady in the intercom asked.

''Yes, Mrs. Scott?''

_''Jack Nelson, Jay Feldman, Jordan Gutierrez, and...Kendall Knight, are coming to your office.''_ Logan's eyes widened, to hear Jack, but mostly Kendall's name.

''Thank you.''

_''Your welcome.''_

Right then, one of the teacher's came into Mrs. Federica's office, and brought in, all 4 boys. The teacher then left, and closed the door.''Sit! Sit down boys! Enough seat's for everyone!'' Mrs. Federica said, in an oddly excited voice. The guy's sat down, and the counselor got up.

''Now, I am going to ask you all questions. Except for Logan of course. And, you will have to answer them for me, but they have to be real! Or if not, you won't be able to leave my office.'' She said, as Kendall looked over at the others, but then, Mrs. Federica went over to his chair, and put her hands, in the place where you rest your arms in.''Kendall Knight. Was just new to this school about a month ago. Just got in the hockey team. Age 17. Birthday, November 2. Has a sister-''

''Okay, how many things do you know about me?'' Kendall asked, almost wanting to raise his tone.

''Your question.'' Mrs. Federica took a deep breath, and looked at Kendal straight in the eye.''Are you telling Logan the truth about being his friend?''

Kendall looked at her, then, he looked over at Logan, who was looking down sadly. Jack and his friends just rolled their eyes.''What's the answer Kendall?''


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hero: Chapter Fourteen_**

''Kendall? The answer...'' Mrs. Federica said, still looking at Kendall, who just looked over at the others. It was probably too much pressure for him now. He just wanted to burst out of that room. But he knew he couldn't. Then, Kendall just rapidly got up from his seat.

''Woo, okay! Look, Logan here, is my best bud! Haha, right Loganator?'' Kendall asked, as Logan just gave him an odd look.

''Is it true Logan?'' Mrs. Federica asked, raising an eyebrow while folding her arms.

''Um...'' Logan breathed deeply, while putting his fist in his cheek. He looked at the counselor, then at Kendall, and rolled his eyes a bit.''Sure, yeah...''

''See!'' Kendall yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in 'excitement.'

''Alright Kendall. Your free to go.''

''Thank you!'' Kendall yelled, grabbing his backpack, and running out.

''Jack Nelson.''

''Oh great...'' Jack said sarcastically, putting his hand in his short, brown hair.

''Football player. Age 18. Birthday-''

''Okay can we just skip the whole intro.'' Jack asked, in a fake laugh, almost wanting to yell.

''So...how have you been treating Logan?''

''Psh! This guy...'' Jack faked a laugh, and got up from his seat, putting his hands in Logan's shoulder's.''This guy over here, has been my best buddy since kindergarden!'' Jack then burst into some fake tears.''I remember when we made our first oak tree. And when we would always play football together...I, I'm sorry...I-I need a moment...'' Jack then sat back down.

''Jack...'' Mrs. Federica then put her hand in her face. Then, she just looked at Logan, who seemed annoyed now.''Okay, Logan? Is that...true?'' She asked, as Logan looked at her.

''Psh...Pfft...'' Logan smiled. He seemed very nervous now. But he knew, that if Logan tells Mrs. Federica everything, then, he'll get it after school.''Uh, wow! Look at the...'' Logan stopped, and checked his wrist.''Look at the time!'' He yelled, getting up from his seat, and grabbing his backpack.''I-I gotta go the bathroom, and I...I have a_ big_ test!''

''But-''

''It was great talking to you! I gotta go now! Gotta feed my cat! Bye!'' Logan said nervously, as he quickly left the room. He ran faster, so Mrs. Federica wouldn't come out looking for him or something.

* * *

><p><em>'Just go inside his house when nobodies there! Then, just look for his laptop...you'll know what to do next...'<em>

Kendall looked around the. No one was in the streets. He didn't even hear anything. Just pure, silence.

He had skipped school after being in Mrs. Federica's office. So, he ran to Logan's house. He didn't see anybody outside so he just looked under the welcome matt that was right in front of the front door, and right there, he saw a key.''Why do people _always_ put the key's _here_?'' Kendall asked himself, as he unlocked the door, leaving his backpack in the porch. But, he decided to take his phone with him.

He walked very quietly up to Logan's room, and closed the bedroom door behind him. He looked around, and saw Logan's gray laptop resting on his bed, which was straight from the door. He put his phone down, and opened up the laptop, turning it on. He then saw, that the laptop case, was right next to the laptop. He picked it up, and saw a small paper fall out. Kendall picked the small paper up, and read it. He breathed deeply, and started writing down something.

_I can't believe I'm doing this..I'm so sorry Logan..._

Kendall then put the small paper in his jean pocket. He took another deep breath, and starting typing something on the laptop. You can see his eyes more greener, with the brightness of the laptop.''Okay...'' He said, as he closed the laptop.''There, that's done!'' He loduly whispered to himself, as he looked around, checking to see if he left everything the way it was before he came in.

He slowly opened the bedroom door, and looked around. He didn't see anybody, so he just slowly walked outside. He grabbed his backpack from the porch, but it seemed that he forgot something.''Oh crap.'' He whispered to himself, as he put his backpack back down where no one would see it. He then looked around, and went back inside the house.(Which he didn't lock)

He ran quietly up to Logan's room again, and looked around.''Phone...phone...phone...'' He whispered to himself.''Ah, here we go...'' He then grabbed his phone, which was in Logan's desk, and put it in his jean pocket.''There, that should be good.''

He then turned around, and stopped._ Oh no!_

''Um, K-Kendall?''

**A/N: OMG! Who is it! What's gonna happen now? What did Kendall do with Logan's laptop? Why am I asking YOU all these questions! xD lol. Sorry if it kind of confused you, and sorry it was a bit short too.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I keep leaving you with cliffhanger's! I don't even know how it happens, I just...do it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hero<span>: Chapter Fifteen_**

''What are you doing in my house?''

''Um...'' Kendall was lost of words. He turned around, taking a look at the laptop, in Logan's bed. Then, he turned back around, to look at Logan himself.''I wasn't hacking in your laptop, i-if that's what your thinking!'' Kendall nervously laughed.''T-that's crazy talk!''

Logan folded his arms, and looked at the taller boy.''Seriously, what were you doing?''

''I...lost my phone! Oh! Here it is! Woo, I thought I lost it!''

''But you already had-''

''Woops, look at the time! I gotta get home before my mom has a seizure.'' Kendall said, with a fake smile, as he started walking away.''And I, gotta pick Katie up from soccer practice! See ya!'' Kendall got out of the room, and closed the bedroom door, while he ran downstairs, only to see Joanna. _Oh crap..._

''Kendall? What are you doing here?'' She asked, putting a baseball bat she had in her hand, down on the floor.

''I was just...pssh...Haha...'' Kendall looked over at Joanna, who had a look on her face.''Just...um, pfft, bleep-blap-bloop, Ugh! Logan's got me in to that!'' Kendall yelled, as he slowly started backing away, to the front door.''You know what, I gotta go!''

''Your acting a bit strange...''

''Me? Strange? Ha! That would be weird! Well, I gotta go! It was nice chit-chattin' with ya! But I got a lot of homework to do, and I, uh...gotta feed my goldfish! Bye!'' Kendall yelled very nervously, as he just left the house, leaving a majorly confused Joanna.

''Teenager's...''

Kendall grabbed his backpack from the front porch, and ran to his house._ That was so close!_

''Hey mom?'' Logan asked, standing right in the middle of the stair case.''Did Kendall leave?'' He asked, going down the steps, and going over to his mother.

''Yeah. That boy get's weirder and weirder...but what did he want?''

''I have no idea. I just got home from school, and he was right in the middle of my room...I mean, do I have a tunnel in there or something!''

''No, it's alright. Well, your just gonna have to ask him tomorrow. Now, I'm sure you did all your homework, so, go up and rest. Use your laptop or something to get your mind off things.''

Logan took a deep breath, and went over to the handle bars in the staircase.''Alright...'' He said, starting to go up to his room.

He jumped into his bed, and kept looking at his laptop. After a few moments, he finally grabbed it, and opened it up, to his TeenChat account. He went over to Kendall's profile, and it seemed, that he was friends, with Jack.''What the hell...'' Logan whispered to himself. Then, he went over to Jack's profile, and his eyes widened, to see something terrible.''No, no, no...'' He got up, and left his laptop on his bed. He paced back and forth, grabbing on to his short hair.

Then, he looked over at his laptop again, going down on his knees.''No...no, no, no...'' He stopped for a few seconds, then, he just typed something down.

_Logan-Why the hell did you post this!_

Logan stopped, and thought for a moment.

_Logan-Your fucked up...so fucked up..._

Logan was surprised. He was such a sweet boy, that he would never cuss. But he was so mad right now. Then, he quickly got a reply.

_Jack-The people wanna see, what the people wanna see, you whore!_

_Logan-Your just freakin' lying to everyone! I NEVER got anyone pregnant!_

_Jack-Woops! My bad..._

Logan then quickly closed his laptop, and put his head down. Then, he remembered something. So he opened up his laptop again, and went over to his own profile.''No...oh my gosh...no!'' He yelled, as his mother quickly ran to his room.

''Honey, what's wrong?''

''Mom, mom...someone hacked into my account!''

''What? TeenChat? Why did you get this! This is bad influence!''

''Their saying I got a girl pregnant! Mom! It isn't true! I wouldn't do that!''

''Oh no...'' Joanna looked at the laptop's screen, and read;

_Logan Mitchell-Who wants to have sex with me? Only $10!_

''Oh my gosh...'' Joanna put her hand in her mouth. Then, Logan went over to look at what people were commenting.**(1)**

_Jack Nelson-Told you people this was real! Ha! What a REAL whore you are..._

_Nelly Duncan-Ew, I wouldn't wanna sleep with a dork._

_Jay Feldman-Only real bitches would wanna go to bed with him!_

_Jacky Barrero-I knew I made the right decision on not being friends with him! :P Blehh..._

_Jordan Gutierrez-What a loser. No girl would wanna have sex with him even if he was the LAST guy on the planet!_

Logan's felt like his heart was skipping beats. He even felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. He kept scrolling down, and he kept seeing a ton of comments. _That's a real douche bag right there! Ugh, he is so gross! Hoe... No girl would wanna sleep with a nerd like him! Why is he even ON this website? Only COOL people go on here! He doesn't even know what COOL IS!_

Logan was tearing up a lot now. He felt like his head was about to explode.''Why are they doing this to me...'' He whispered, as Joanna just kept looking at him, with a really sad face.''Why does my life have to feel like hell...why mom? Why?''

''Oh my gosh, come here honey...'' Joanna said, reaching her arms out to her son. Logan looked at her, and sobbed. He sat down on his bed and hugged her tightly.

A few minutes passed, and Logan was passed out. Joanna tucked him into his bed. He would never let her tuck him in at night, now that he was grown up. But she missed doing it when he was a little kid. She then put his blanket on hi,, and kissed his forehead.''I love you...'' She said, as she turned off the light in his room, and left. She didn't close the room all the way, she just left it a bit open. Just to make sure her son was okay.

**(1)There's gonna be some random names here!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hero: Chapter Sixteen_**

''Are you feeling better honey?'' Joanna asked, seeing her son coming down to the kitchen, with his blanket wrapped around him.''I know you didn't want to go to school today, since...''

''No mom, it's fine...I want to get an education, and get good job...'' Logan said, taking off the blanket, and rubbing his eyes, which were a little red.

''I really don't think you should go to school though honey. How about, we talk to your principal about what's going on in that website?''

''Fine...I don't care...''

''Alright, go get dressed.'' Joanna then stood up from her seat at the kitchen table.''How about you take a shower? Your a little dirty.'' She giggled, as Logan turned around, and started going up the stairs.

About a few minutes passed, and Joanna was waiting in the living room for her son to come down stairs. Then, she finally saw him come down.

''Okay, when I told you to go change, I meant put on something nice. Not..._that_.'' She said, seeing Logan wearing sweat pants, with a white shirt, and a brown, dirty sweater.''What does it matter mom?''

''Okay, dirty clothes with a side of attitude.''

''I'm sorry...''

''It's alright, I can't stay mad at my little angel.'' Joanna then kissed his cheek.

''Mom!'' Logan groaned.''Lipstick, remember?''

''Right, sorry...just, clean it off on the way. Come on.'' Joanna opened the front door, as they both left.

* * *

><p>''Now I understand that some of these kid's are cyber bullying, but...I'm afraid we can't do anything...'' Said the principal, as Joanna and Logan were walking in the halls together.''These teens can't be stopped, and besides, I'm not the one who created that website...''<p>

''But please...'' Joanna said.

Logan, on the other hand, put his hand behind his neck, and saw a lot of people just staring at him. Either laughing, or staying serious about it. Logan then looked at his right, and saw Kendall coming. He was grabbing on to his binder and books. He didn't even see Logan, since he was looking down at his things. Then, he finally saw Logan. Logan faked a smile, and put his hand up.(to wave)

But, Kendall just turned back around, and Logan stopped 'smiling' and put his hand down. He looked down, sadly, until...

''Hey Logan.'' Logan then looked up, to see a boy from his math class.''You really need your mommy here?'' He said, with a laugh.

''What is he wearing?'' Logan heard a girl say.''Nerd...''

''Sore loser.'' Logan heard another voice say. He couldn't take it anymore, so he just ran off.

''Yes, so...Logan!'' Joanna yelled.''I am so sorry...I gotta go...'' She told the principal, as she just ran off. She ran all the way outside, to find Logan under a tree, with his knees up, and his face, buried in his hands. She walked over to him, and bent down, to be eye-to-eye level with him.''Logie...''

''Mom, I wanna go home...please, just...take me home...I don't wanna be here...'' He said, without even looking up at his mother.

''Alright sweety.'' She said, putting her hand in his short hair.

* * *

><p>''Are you feeling good?'' Joanna asked, peeking inside Logan's bedroom.<p>

Logan looked up, and smiled a bit.''Yes mom, you don't have to come in here every 5 minutes.'' He said, with a laugh, as Joanna sat down next to him, fixing his blanket.''You know I care too much about you...and-'' Joanna was interrupted by the door bell ringing.''Now I gotta go open the door.'' She said, leaving his room to go open the front door.

Logan just checked his TeenChat account, and saw more things, _bad_ things, being commented on his profile.

After a few minutes, he heard a knock on his door, so he just quickly closed his laptop, and took a bite out of a cracker he had in his hand.''Come in.'' He said, as he sat up straight in his bed. Then, the door slowly opened, and he saw Kendall, so he just rolled his eyes, and looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with him.''What do you want?'' He asked, in an annoyed voice.

Kendall put his backpack down by the door, and walked over to his bed.''H-how are you? I skipped school to find you...''

''Great.'' Logan faked a big smile.''I'm awesome!'' He yelled, still 'smiling' and now looking at Kendall in the eye.''People are talking bad about me on that stupid website you told me about! How do you think I'm feeling!'' Logan yelled very angry now.

''Look,'' Kendall started, as he sat down on Logan's bed.''I'm_ really_ sorry...''

''About what! Showing me that dumb website! Someone hacked into my account and now their saying lies about me! That makes people make fun of me even MORE!''

''Honey? What's going on?'' Joanna yelled from downstairs.

''Logan, please-''

''Just get out...''

''W-what?''

''Didn't you hear me? Get out. Now.'' Kendall looked at him, so he stood up, and walked over to the door, grabbing his backpack.''Bye...'' No response. Kendall just looked down, and left.

He felt bad, so he just called Joanna from outside their house, and told her to bring Logan outside.

A few minutes later, Logan came out, with his sweater on. He saw Kendall, and rolled his eyes.''Didn't I tell you to leave?''

''Logan. I...I'M the one who hacked into your laptop...'' Kendall quickly said, before looking down, very disappointed at himself.

''What do you mean?''

''I'M the one who hacked into your TC account! I'm sorry! Jack told me that if I didn't do it, then he'd kill YOU and Joanna! I didn't want that to happen!''

''What! So, Jack was the one writing all those bad things about me?'' Logan asked, as Kendall just kept looking down.''Well?'' Kendall stood quiet, but Logan walked over to him.''Answer me!''

''N-no...i-it was me...''

''What! How could you do that!''

''Logan please, Jack told me-''

''No! Shut up! Your just lying! If Jack told you to do this, then you would've TOLD me! Why didn't you!''

''Please, listen to me...''

''I don't wanna hear your stupid excuses! You know what my life has become now? It's all because of _you_ and Jack! You know what? Maybe HE should be your friend! You two are fucked up! I was all happy after going to Stand Up, but now...ever since you said those things about me online, I've gotten worse than before! I thought you were my friend! And friends, don't do this to other friends!''

''Logan! I AM your friend! Jack was just using me okay! I mean, d-did you want your own mother to die! Would you? She's your life!''

''Yeah...but at least she really IS helping me! Unlike you!'' Logan then started walking away, but he turned around, and put one finger up.''You know at first, I thought _you_ were my hero...but now, I know your the bad guy with Jack.'' He lastly said, before going back inside.

''Oh my gosh...'' Kendall mumbled, putting his hands in his face, as he just started to walk home.

A few hours had passed, and Logan decided to grab his laptop. He put it on camera, and put it right in front of him, while he sat down on his bed.''Hey everyone...so, someone hacked into my account. My stupid freakin' account. You know, I don't even know why people like it there so much...it's just another dumb place to make people feel bad...It's a place where everybody feels popular, but your not.'' Logan paused, and sniffed.''So, I'd better wrap this up. You guys just made me lose it. Everything. I wanna end it once and for all. So, I'll see you all later, but...I'll be in heaven, while all of you are in hell. So, bye.''

Kendall saw the video that Logan posted about 10 minutes ago, and read the comments.

_Jack-FINALLY! HALE-LUYAH! He's gonna die! I bet none of us are gonna cry! xD And go to hell you big pussy!_

''Your such an ass Jack...such an ass!'' Kendall yelled, in a very frustrated voice, as he threw his laptop to the ground. He thought for a sec, and then finally got up from his bed. He then ran to Logan's house, but it was locked. He noticed Logan's mother had left, after she told him she would go out for medicine or something.

So, Kendall just stepped back from the house, and looked straight at the window. He ran, crashing into the large window. He fell to the ground, and saw the broken glass on the ground. He got a few scratches, which made him bleed, but he didn't care. He just quickly got up, and went over to Logan's room, but he wasn't there.''Logan!'' Kendall yelled, going over to the bathroom, but he wasn't their either.''Logan, please!''

He finally reached the farthest room on the hall. He didn't know who's room it was, but he went inside anyways. It seemed, that it was Logan's father's office or something.

Kendall stayed right by the door. It was a bit dark though, but he didn't know where the light switch , he walked further into the room, and his eyes widened, to see Logan holding a gun to his head.''LOGAN!''

**A/N: Sorry for that cliffhanger! I'm evil...muahahaha! *coughs* Water...*drinks water* Yeah, that's nice. So, I think this was the longest chapter I've done...hmm...**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hero: Chapter Seventeen_**

''LOGAN!'' Kendall yelled, as he ran to Logan, before he even pulled the trigger. He managed to take the gun off of Logan's hands though. But Logan had let go quickly of the gun. He then put his head down, and started sobbing.''Logan,'' Kendall started, as he sat down next to Logan.''Please, don't ever do anything crazy like that again, you'll get me worried...I mean, I really wouldn't like to see you dead...'' Kendall looked at Logan, who didn't even bother to look up. But he couldn't stop sobbing either.

Kendall then looked at Logan, then down at his wrists.''Logan...'' He whispered, grabbing into Logan's arm. He felt the blood in Logan's wrist. New cuts. Scars from the past. Dry blood. Blood that won't stop dripping.

''Why?'' Logan finally said.''Why does my life have to feel like crap...''

''Logan, don't say that...look, your a really great guy, the best and nicest that I've met since I moved here! Sure, your life's not perfect. But neither is mine! Nor your mom's. Not even Jack's! We all go through the same things, and it's just how life _is_. But what are you gonna do?'' Logan then looked straight at Kendall's green eyes. ''Well, you gotta live your life.'' Kendall then remembered something, so he just started to sing.''So live your life, eh, eh, eh...you steady chasing that paper.''

''Just live your life, eh, eh, eh, ain't got no time for no...haters...'' Logan sang, as Kendall smiled at him.

''What you need to do is be thankful for the life you've got. Stop looking at what you aint got, and start being thankful for what you_ do_ got.'' Kendall said, as he started to sing again.''Your gonna be a shining star, 'cause everyone knows...''

''Just who you are...'' They both sang, and right then, Logan started rapping, while they both moved their heads to the beat.

''Never mind what haters say, Ignore em 'til they fade away.  
>Amazing they un-greatful after all the game I gave away.<br>Safe to say I paid the way, for you cats to get paid today.  
>You still be wasting days away, now had I never saved the day.<br>Consider them my protégé, how much I think they should pay.  
>Instead of being gracious, they violate in a major way.<br>I never been a hater still I love them in a crazy way.  
>Some say they sold yah and no they couldn't even work on Labor day.<br>It aint that they black or white, their hands in areas the shades of gray.

I'm West side anyway, even if I left the day and stayed away.  
>Some move away to make a way not move away cause they afraid.<br>I'll brought back to the hood and all you ever did was take away.  
>I pray for patience but they make me want to melt their face away.<br>Like I once made them spray, now I could make em put the k's away.  
>Been thuggin' all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break.<br>Your would rather see me catch a case and watch my future fade away.'' Logan stopped, and smiled.

''Isn't that better? And your a great rapper, you know?'' Logan smiled again.''Now, everyone's different in some ways...their all the same. Were all bullied. We all feel like dying a few times in our life. Were different, because were all different people. We have different dreams, different kind's of people around us. And...''

''Not all of us have a hero...'' Logan said, giving the blonde a smile. He had his knees up, and put his arms around his legs.

''Exactly...wait, w-who_ is_ your hero?''

''I have someone in mind.''

''Okay,'' Kendall smiled, as he grabbed Logan's arm.''Now, we should go wash this blood off before your mom see's it and has a panic attack.''That made Logan laugh, as they both stood up from the carpeted floor.

''Logan?''

''Too late.'' Logan faked a smile, as Kendall smiled at Mrs. Mitchell, who was standing right by the door.

* * *

><p>''Logan, you know your father's room is private.'' Joanna told her son, as she put a bandage around Logan's bloody wrist.''So no more going in there, you know he works all day.''<p>

''Right, I'm sorry...'' Logan said.''But, I hate that. He works all day, and I barely have father and son time with him...''

''Well I'm sorry...but, he has to work right?'' Logan then nodded a bit.''Listen Logie, after seeing you like this a lot...I, think Stand Up is out of the subject.''

''R-really? I thought that place was really helping me.''

''Yes, it _was_. But, you haven't recovered. So, I am taking you to therapy tomorrow. Your skipping school, until you recover.''

''Therapy? T-tomorrow? Skipping school?'' Logan asked, sitting up straight from his seat at the couch.''But mom, skipping school? I have perfect attendance! I won't get into a good college and-''

''Don't be such a nerd Logie...I already told the principal about it.'' Joanna told him, as she went over to the fridge, and grabbed a blue bag of ice. Then, she walked over to Kendall, and gave it to him.''There ya go...oh, and Kendall?''

''Mhm?''

''Please don't ever break into my house. If your gonna break a window, break the old one. My husband was gonna replace it anyways.'' She said, takign a sip of her coffee that she had in the kitchen counter.

''Right, I'm so sorry...'' Kendall said, putting the ice pack in his head.''Ow...''

''Oh, it's fine for now, since you saved my Logie's life!'' She yelled, as she went over to Logan. She was about to kiss his cheek, when Logan put a sticky note on, to block her form kissing him.

''No mom.''

''Aw...''

* * *

><p>Logan took a deep breath, and opened up a wooden door.<p>

''Logan Philip Mitchell...'' Logan heard his name being called.

''Um,'' He started looking around.''Please don't use the Philip part...''

''Why not?'' Logan jumed, to see a guy with a black suit, turning his chair around. Since it was faced to the wall, Logan couldn't see him.

''Um, hey...so, what are we gonna do? 'Cause I really don't wanna be here.'' Logan pointed out, as he faked a smile at the guy.

''Ray Johnson. Therapist.'' The guy said, shaking Logan's hand.''Now, I heard you've been thinking a lot about suicide.''

''Um, yeah, kinda...but I don't need help, so...''

''Oh I really think you do Logan, now, sit down please.'' Logan rolled his eyes, as he sat down in a comfy chair in front of Ray's desk. Ray also sat down, but he actually sat down in his desk, right in front of Logan.''So? Since when did you start thinking about suicide?''

''Um...''

_''Logan! Hi honey! How was school-'' Joanna got interrupted, by Logan shutting himself inside the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.''I'm stupid? I'm a nerd. I have no friends...well then fine! I should just get out of your life!'' Logan yelled, standing up on the toilet, as he opened the cabinet right next to it. He saw a pair of black scissors their, so he grabbed them, and jumped off of the toilet._

_He then looked at his reflection again, and started cutting his hair. Then, he aimed for his vain._

''I was like, 6 or 7.''

''R-really? Such a young age, and you start thinking about suicide?'' Ray asked, as he started writing stuff down on a clipboard he grabbed from the top of his desk.''And, what happened at school that day?''

_''Hey loser! Give us your lunch money, now.'' Logan then took out all the money he had in his pocket's, and gave them to the bully holding on to him by his shirt.''Haha, look at this dork!'' The bully then threw Logan to the ground(they were outside though) and started kicking him, as well as his other 2 friends. Logan started sobbing quietly.''Your so stupid! What a nerd, right guys? See, this is why you have no friends! Cry baby!''_

''Logan, if you don't feel comfortable talking about this, then...I'm giving you a journal.'' Ray then held out a creamy-colored, medium book, to Logan. Logan looked at the book, then at Ray, and just slowly grabbed the journal.''In this small book, you can write down your feelings. Write everything from the first day that you wanted to commit suicide...heck, you can even draw!''

Logan looked at Ray, then at the small journal, in his hands.

**A/N: I was listenign to live your life while writing this! I love that song, and I always will! :D**

**Haha, I saw the pictures that Logan posted on Twitter. I love those guys so much! :D Their amazing! And they looked very sexy ;D lol**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update the last two days, I was with my bff, and yesterday, I was too lazy to write. But here is chapter 18 now!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hero<span>: Chapter Eighteen_**

_A few days later:_

''Okay Logan, it's been almost a week. Have you been writing in your journal?'' Ray asked, as Logan nodded, while holding on to the small journal.''Well, don't worry, because I will not be looking at anything. It is _your_ privacy. But I do have to leave it here in my office.''

''Um, okay...your the therapist right?'' Logan asked, as Ray smiled at him. Then, Logan just gave him the small journal, as Ray put it away in a drawer.

''Now, how have you been feeling, after writing in your journal?'' Ray asked, sitting down in his chair. They were those kind of chairs, like the principal's had in their office at school.

''I think...letting out my anger, makes me feel a little bit better...''

''Letting out your anger?'' Logan nodded, as Ray put his hands together in his desk.''Tell me, what is the_ main_ reason, as to_ why_ you are trying to commit suicide a lot?''

''Well, it's...mainly on bullies...f-from school,'' Logan said, as he looked down.

''Really? Well, don't worry...your not the_ only_ person who tried to commit suicide because of bullies. Their _everywhere_, we_ all_ have to deal with them, _some_ time in our lives. And we_ all_ hate it! Even the bullies, were bullied.''

''I know, I know but...I don't understand.''

''What don't you understand?''

''I'm like, the _only_ one that _those_ bullies pick on.'' Ray looked at his sad face while saying that, then later on, he decided to talk to his mother.

''You see, he's been trying to commit suicide, and-''

''Yes I know...'' Joanna interrupted Ray.

''About how many times?''

''Probably...10 or more.''

''T-ten? Or m-more? And he survived...through all of them?'' Joanna nodded.''Well, what has he been doing, to try to kill himself?''

''Um, he's been drinking pills a lot. He, cuts himself, but he never told me. Even though I already know. He tries stabbing himself with some needles. Just a few days ago, he tried to shoot himself in the head and-''

''Wait, wait, wait...'' Joanna looked at Ray.''Where did he get this gun?''

''He was in my husband's office at our house, and I'm guessing he had one.''

''Tell me, what does your husband do?''

''He's a doctor. So that's how Logan got the needles too.''

''Has he tried...I don't know, hanging himself? Or, dropping himself off the tallest building? Or, 'falling' down the stairs?''

''No. Not that I know of.''

''Well, besides that...I'm pretty sure Logan is bipolar.''

''B-bipolar?''

''Yes. And, I think he's_ been_ bipolar his _entire_ life...''

''D-does he know this?'' Joanna asked, as Ray shook his head.

* * *

><p>Logan walked out of the building, to get some fresh air. What he didn't notice, was Kendall standing against the wall of the building outside. Kendall saw Logan walking away from the building, so he ran to him.''Hey...''<p>

Logan didn't respond. He just kept walking.''So...how's the therapy doing?''

''Kendall, just leave...''

''Wait, what?'' Kendall stopped walking, and Logan stopped right in front of him. So, Kendall couldn't see Logan's face, because he was turned around. Logan rolled his eyes.''Why do you want me to leave? I'm trying to help you. I'm your friend, friends...are here for each other, right?'' Kendal asked, as Logan turned around.

''Kendall, you_ thought_ you were my friend.''

Kendall gave him a weird look.''What are you talking about?''

''Yeah well, you keep saying your my friend, when your not even acting like a friend.'' Kendall looked at him, as Logan rolled his eyes.''Kendall! This doesn't change anything between us!''

''Wait, wait, wait,'' Kendall said, while walking over to Logan, who was resting his elbows in his mother's car.''Is this about that_ stupid_ thing that Jack told me to do? I thought you got over that.'' Kendall said, almost wanting to raise his tone.

''How can I_ possibly_ get over that!'' Kendall just looked at him.''Tell me! How can I get over that!''

''Sh! People are staring!'' Kendall loudly whispered.

''Oh!'' Logan yelled, as he went in the middle of the big sidewalk, where a lot of people were walking in.''Hey everybody! You know who this guy is!'' Logan asked loudly, as he grabbed Kendall by the shirt. People stopped, and looked at them.''This guy, almost ruined my life! And he says he's my friend! Huh? Do friends ruin other friends life! I almost wanted to_ kill_ myself because of this-''

''Logan! Stop!'' Kendall loudly whispered at Logan again.''Um, false alert everyone!'' Kendall told the people, with a fake smile.

''Actually-'' Logan got interrupted, by Kendall putting his hand over his mouth. Now, people, an a lot of them, were staring weirdly at them. Then, Kendall just carried Logan over his shoulder.''Kendall! Put me down!'' Logan yelled, but Kendall just went inside the building, and found a closet. Then, he just brought Logan inside, and put him down, as he closed the door, and blocked it.''Kendall! Let me out! This is a janitor's closet!''

''It's either here, or the _girl's_ bathroom.''

''Why girl's?''

''So I can torture you if you won't listen to me.'' Kendall said, as Logan folded his arms.''Logan, I'm sorry! Okay? How many times do I have to tell you that? I'm really, truly...sorry...'' Kendall said, putting his hands in Logan's shoulders.

''What you did was bad. I mean,_ yes_ you did it so they won't kill me and my mom...but you would've told me the plan...but, w-why didn't you?'' Logan asked, as Kendall looked down.''You know what?'' Logan said, as he took Kendall's hands off of him.''It's gonna take more than a dumb apology from you, so that I can be your_ friend_ again.'' Logan said, as he just left the room angrily.

Kendall watched him walk away, as he just leaned against the wall. Then he just closed his eyes, and slid down to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hero: Chapter Nineteen_**

''Hey honey.'' Joanna smiled, while giving her son a plate with egg's and bacon. He was sitting in the kitchen counter, reading something. Something that appeared to be a pamphlet.

''But mom, I...I'm not hungry...'' Logan said, putting the pamphlet down. But Joanna just shook her head, and gave him a fork.

''You have to eat...come on. _Eat_. It's good for you.'' Joanna said, as Logan just shook his head.

''Mom...thank you, but I'm not hungry.'' Logan said, pushing away the plate from him. Joanna just put one hand on her hip, and gave him a look.''What?'' Logan asked, as she took the pamphlet from his hands.''Mom, give it back.''

''Hmm...'' Joanna read the pamphlet, and kept looking at her son.''Talent show huh?''

''Mom.'' Logan almost raised his tone, as he tried taking away the pamphlet from his mother.''Mom, seriously give it back. I'm not in the mood. Your acting like a little kid.''

''Well,'' Joanna said, as she put the pamphlet on the counter, and grabbed the plate she gave Logan.''I make the boy breakfast all happy and he's in a sudden mood.'' She said, as she put the plate away somewhere else.

''I'm sorry...I just...'' Logan stopped, and looked down, while playing with his zipper in his jacket.

''Just what?''

''Kendall...''

''Oh yeah, what's up with you two? He hasn't even been coming like old times. How long has it been? Like, another week-''

''Mom. Stop. It's just that,'' Logan stopped again, and looked at his mother.

''What?''

_I have to tell her...b-but what if she already knows?_ Logan thought.''Ok, mom...Jack. It's Jack.''

''Oh Jack Nelson? He seems nice. Though I've never met him-''

''Nice!'' Logan yelled, getting up from the tall chair he was sitting in.''Mom! Jack is the stupid bully at school! He's the reason! The reason everything happened in my life! I bet you didn't even know that I WAS gonna hang myself! At school! Okay? W-when I was 9! Mom! A young age! Listen to me! Jack is the whole reason my life has been crap!'' Logan was sobbing now, as Joanna had a very sad look in her face like if she was about to cry.

''And Kendall...'' Logan shook his head.''Jack told Kendall to hack into my stupid TeenChat account, and say a bunch of freakin' lies about me! People believed them! A-and he said he did it, because if not, he'd kill you and me! A-and I thought he was my friend! Because a true friend, would've come to me and told me about it!''

''Oh my gosh...''

''You know what mom? I'm done with all this. It's my life...I don't care about them...'' Logan said, as he just left upstairs to his room. He threw himself on his bed, then, he just decided to call Ray.

''Hello?''

''Dr. Johnson? I-is it okay if I come by your office today?''

''Sure, of course Logan.'' Ray said, as Logan hung up.

* * *

><p>''So, you want to forget everything?'' Ray asked, as Logan nodded.''Leave every bad thing behind.''<p>

''Yes. It's about me. _Me_, _me_..._me_.''

''You know Logan, your a very caring kid, but...right now, you _do_ only need to focus on one thing. Recovering...from all your depression.''

''I'm bipolar aren't I?'' Logan asked, as Ray nodded his head.

''But it's alright. A ton of people all around the world have it. But what we need to do, is get help. And don't _ever_ be embarrassed to ask for help...okay?''

''A-are _you_ gonna help me?'' Logan asked, as Ryan looked at his sad face.

''Of course. We'll do whatever it takes. I don't care _how_ long it takes for you to recover...Okay? I_ want_ to help you, so I _will_. I'll even get some of my other friends, to help _you_.'' Logan smiled, and stood up from his seat. Then, he just shook Ryan's hand.

''Thanks.''

''Now let's get started.''

''R-right now? Um...sure. On what?''

''On...helping you find your _happy_ place.'' Ryan smiled, as Logan smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>It's been another week, and I'm feeling a bit better. I haven't seen Jack, and besides, I don't even care about him. I never<em> did_ actually. Who wants to be friends with a guy like that? No one._

_Kendall? Hmm...I've forgotten about him...but he_ has_ been calling me a lot, though I keep ignoring him. Now, I'm starting to feel a little bad and...no! I'm not feeling bad. I did the good thing right? He's the one who didn't do the right thing. Did he? Ugh..I don't even know if I wanna keep being friends with him. I mean, he _did_ help me. He was the _only_ one in school who _actually_ helped me when I was being bullied by the biggest bullies in my school. And, he even_ helped_ me not_ kill_ myself. Remember? The pills...he was there to take them away from me. The gun...he was there to stop me from ever shooting myself in the head._

_I don't know...maybe I was too harsh with him...no, no...what he did was _wrong_, and it's all about me. It's_ my_ life._

_I actually wanna thank my mom for taking me to Stand Up and to therapy. She really_ does_ care. I'm glad I have her...not everyone has a mother like her, but...I guess I'm just lucky to have her. And Mr. Trey, thanks for helping me in that group. I understood that even_ you_ were bullied as bad as_ me_._

_I also, really wanna thank Dr. Johnson. He's doing all that he _can_ to get help for me._

_Thank you so much._

''Logan?'' Joanna asked, as Logan put his journal away.

''Yeah mom?''

''Are you feeling good?''

''Mom...I'm feeling better than before.''

''Tha's good...now, about the talent show?'' Joanna asked, as she sat down in Logan's bed.

''Mom...I am gonna be in the talent show, and...I've already come up with a song.''

''Oh really? Can I hear it?''

''No, no, no...you'll have to hear it at the talent show tomorrow.''

''Aww! Please?''

''Nope...'' Logan said, with a smile.

''How about the song title? Just the song title. Nothing else.''

''Song title huh? Well, it's called...Skyscraper.''

**A/N: Tee-hee...what? That was all. Thank you ^-^**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So this chapter...is the night of the talent show :) P.S. The talent show is like, outside. So there's this stage outside of the school. Hehe. Oh...And... this story is coming to and end. :( Sorry, but all stories must come to and end right? Right! And why do I keep saying that?...hmm..**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hero<span>: Chapter Twenty_**

''Are you ready Logan?'' Joanna asked, as Logan held on tightly to his microphone, and nodded.''Okay...I hope you do great. Good luck sweety.''

''Thanks but, I'm a bit nervous...'' Logan said, as Joanna put her hands in his shoulders.

''Look honey, it's okay to be nervous! Everyone get's nervous! Just believe in yourself. Believe that you'll be great out there._ I_ know you'll be great. Okay?''

''Thanks.'' Logan smiled.

''Okay, now I gotta go sit down. I got a front row seat so you can see me!'' She said excitedly, as she almost left, but Logan stopped her.

''Wait...'' He said, as Joanna turned around and looked at him. Then, Logan gave her a kiss on the cheek.''I love you.''

''Aw, I love you too sweety.'' She said with a smile, as she started leaving. Then, she blew him a kiss, and finally left to the audience. Meanwhile, Logan turned around, and rolled his eyes, to see Kendall right in front of him.''What do you want? I got a show to do you know?'' Logan asked, in a very annoyed voice.

''I know...I just, came over to tell you good luck. I came just to see you...since I heard that you were gonna be in the talent show.'' Kendall said, while putting his hands in his jean pockets.

''Alright...'' Logan nodded.''Thanks.'' He said, as Kendall smiled nervously, and just left. Logan then smiled a bit once Kendall left.

Kendall had sat down next to Joanna and his mother and Katie. Right in the front row, just so Logan can see them.

''How about that? And believe it or not, that was S.O.S by Jonas Brothers.'' Logan heard the host of the talent show say into the microphone.''And now...here is one of the smartest guy's in school. He isn't really the most popular guy in school though, but he is here, to sing a song, called Skyscraper. Let's give it up for...Logan...Mitchell!''

Logan heard the audience cheer, and smiled. Then, he jumped onstage. He saw Joanna and Kendall standing up, smiling, clapping, and cheering as loud as they could. Logan smiled once again, as everyone sat down, and got quiet.

Logan sat down in a tall seat, while the microphone was in it's stand. He looked at the bright lights, and all of the people in front of him. And, they were a lot. He got very nervous, but he knew he could do this. He was confident. Then, the music started, it was mostly piano, so then, he started to sing.

_''Skies are crying  
>I am watching<br>Catching teardrops in my hands  
>Only silence, as it's ending<br>Like we never had a chance  
>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<em>

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>

_Go on and try to tear me down_  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper.<em>

_As the smoke clears_  
><em>I awaken, and untangle you from me<em>  
><em>Would it make you, feel better<em>  
><em>To watch me while I bleed<em>  
><em>All my windows, still are broken<em>  
><em>But I'm standing on my feet''<em>

Logan then grabbed the mic, and stood up from the seat.

_''You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>

_Go on and try to tear me down_  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper.<em>

_Go run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna stay right here<em>  
><em>Watch you disappear<em>

_Go run run run_  
><em>Yeah its a long way down<em>  
><em>But I am closer to the clouds up here...<em>

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>

_Go on and try to tear me down_  
><em>I will be rising from the ground,<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper,<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper,<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper,<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper...<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper...''<em>

As the song ended, everyone stood up and cheered. Logan smiled, and looked over at Joanna and Kendall, who seemed happy and proud.

The talent show, was coming to an end, and there were two finalists. Logan Mitchell, and a girl named Candy Benson.''And the winner of this years talent show is...Logan Mitchell!'' Logan smiled, and shook hands with Candy. He went over to the principal, and grabbed the trophy from his hands.

He walked in front of the audience, and heard the song starting to play again. He smiled, and held the trophy up, as everyone cheered.

''Woo!'' Logan heard. He looked at the audience, and saw Jack-and his crew-coming down the aisle.''Oh so you think you can sing now or something! What a loser!'' He yelled, as Logan looked down. Kendall saw the sad look in Logan's face, so he just walked in front of Jack.''Dude! Why are you even here! Just leave!''

''Oh I don't think so...'' Jack said, with a _smile_.

''Leave or I swear I'll kick your ass out of here.'' Kendall said through clenched teeth.''Okay? You don't know, or understand how talented Logan_ really_ is. Oh that's right! You wouldn't understand, because you don't have any talent at all!''

''Ooo...'' The audience said, as Logan looked down again. He tried not to laugh though.

''You don't even know what Logan's been through! It's all because of you! Your stupid bullying caused him to commit suicide a ton of times! He, he tried drinking pills, shooting himself, cutting himself, and probably other things that I didn't even know of!'' Kendall yelled with fury, as everyone got silent.

''Whatever!'' Jack yelled, as he left. Then, Kendall turned to Logan, who was still onstage.

''Logan...'' Kendall sighed.''I'm sorry okay? I know you said it'll take more than an apology for you to forgive me, but just hear me out.'' Kendall paused for a few seconds.''Look, I know how much you hate me, and how much you don't even want me to talk to you but, please. I'm so sorry for what I did. I was so stupid at trusting Jack and his dumb-ass friends...and...I was supposed to be the good person here, but instead...I'm the devil here.''

Logan looked down sadly. He couldn't believe Kendall was actually saying this in front of the entire school and neighborhood.

''I know that neither my mom or God are proud of me...I'M not proud of myself right now. I even feel like shooting myself. I mean, you've gotten so many chances to live...but I hope I don't get a second chance...''

''Kendall don't-'' Logan tried to say.

''No! It's true! And you know it...You know, at first, I was proud of myself for trying to be a hero...but instead I'm not! What the hell did I turn into? The villain? Or the superhero who wants to save a friends life? At first, I thought I was the first 2nd choice...but now, I _know_ I'm the 1st one. Logan...you were my best friend, and I'm not embarrassed to say that!'' Kendall said, with his voice starting to crack.

''I loved you like a brother. I didn't want to see you or your mother dead...'' Kendall stopped for a few seconds. Full silence was all he heard.''This all brings me back to my best friend back home. He was bullied, and even abused my his parents. I did whatever I could to help him not commit suicide. Then, I had to leave...but I'm always afraid...he'll go and try to kill himself again.'' Right then, Kendall started tearing up.

Logan looked at him very sadly.''I know I should've come to you right after Jack told me that plan. I was screwed up...and I'm so so sorry.'' Kendall said, as he turned to the whole audience.''So whoever's been mean to Logan...your fucked up. All of you. And if you mess with him, MY best friend...you'll mess with _me_ too...'' Kendall lastly said, before leaving.

It was very silent, but then, one boy stood up and started clapping. Then, about every single person clapped and cheered as they stood up from their seats.

''Logan?'' The principal asked.''Do you wanna go talk to him?''

Logan looked down, and shook his head.''No...''

''Alright...''

* * *

><p>Logan looked at the time. 10:46pm.<p>

''Hmm...not so late.'' Logan told himself, as he knocked on a door. He saw it open, and he saw Mrs. Knight right in front of him.''Oh hey...Logan right? Oh that song you sang was just amazing.''

''Thanks.'' Logan smiled.

''Now what can I do for you?''

''C-can I come in?''

''Oh of course. I know what you need to do...so just, do it. He's, in the backyard though'' Mrs. Knight said, as she let Logan in. She closed the door, and Logan just walked over to the back door. He knocked on the glass doors, and opened it a bit. Though it was already a tiny bit opened.

''Mom, I said I wanted to be alone...'' Kendall said. He was sitting down on the small steps. He also had his knees up, and his head down, while resting his hands together, right on top of his knees.

''H-hey...'' Logan said, as Kendall looked up to see him.

''Hey...'' Kendall said.

''That was...really nice...what you did up there...'' Logan said, as he sat down right next to Kendall.

''It was nothing...but, I need you to believe me...I _truly_ am sorry...''

''I know, and...I forgive you...'' Logan smiled, as Kendall smiled back.

''Really?'' Kendall asked, as Logan nodded.

''Now uh, how about we play a little one on one at the ice rink?'' Logan asked, taking out a hockey puck from his jacket pocket, and giving it to Kendall.''Brother?'' He asked, as he took his arm out. Kendall smiled, and gave him a brotherly hug.

''Wait, isn't it late?'' Kendall asked.

''Since when have you actually cared about the time?'' Logan asked, as they both puled away from the hug.''Now, come on.'' Logan said, as he took the hockey puck from Kendall's hands and stood up.''Before I beat you there!'' Kendall smiled again, and stood up. He walked over to Logan, and threw his arm around his shoulder, while Logan put his arm on Kendall's back.

**A/N: Aww :') Longer than I expected... but still aww! This is definitely the cutest and happiest chapter I've written :) And the longest... lol**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hero-Last Chapter.**

**A/N: Ok, so when I was about to write this chapter, I stopped and said,''Ugh, I don't wanna see this end either!'' but it has to, right? *sobs* Right!...*sobs*(Fail) And this will be ALL Logan's POV. And it was hard writing this, but I was listening to the song that started this whole story :) So I suggest you listen to it while reading it. I love the violin and the rap part though :) Tee-hee**

**Hero-Superchick.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hero<span>: Chapter Twenty One_**

**Logan's POV:**

It's been 3 months now, and I think I have completely recovered. My scars are gone, and I don't feel depressed anymore. It was pretty hard for me to recover, and I still couldn't believe I was diagnosed bipolar. But I remembered myself, how confident I was and how I have people by my side who care so much about me. My life was very hard for me to handle, but I guess I could always remember everything that has happened. But sometimes I feel like I should just forget everything and start fresh...

I thought about suicide since I was about 7. Seven, and I was_ already_ thinking about killing myself. I tried pills, guns, cutting myself, hanging myself, every single thing I could do to just end it. I wanted to get it over with already.

But I was wrong. God gave us the biggest gift of all. The gift of life. And I was almost about to throw it all away. I mean, what was I thinking? Who knows what the future will bring us? Maybe it's bad...but maybe it's good. But who really knows?

At first, I was afraid to even speak up for myself. I even remember being in that 2nd grade class with Jack. He would always pick on me, but all of us were afraid to speak up for ourselves or for others. I wasn't the only one he picked on though. But once we were in high school, he would pick on me nearly every single day. And _only_ me.

But you know what happened to Jack? And Jay? And Jordan? Oh, we won't be hearing about those guys for a_ long_ time. Turns out Kendall called the cops on them. He was just walking in the streets one day, when all 3 of them came over to him. They told him that he ruined the whole plan, and that they were gonna kill him, me, and my mom. But, right then, the police showed up, and handcuffed the 3 boys who have been ruining my life for years.

I knew I could count on Kendall. What he did was pretty bad, but now I understood why he did it. He cared about me and my mom. He was even willing to give up his life to save us. I bet he would be willing to give up his life, to save a whole lot other people. Maybe even people that he doesn't know.

I guess he was my _hero_ after all. He helped me with a lot of things. And I will never forget the first day someone actually stood up for me. That, was Kendall Knight. I'll never forget the days that he would run to my house, and save me from killing myself. _He_ took away the pills._ He_ took the gun away from my hands.

It actually would've been terrible if he would have to watch me shoot myself. But I'm so glad that he helped me.

Along with Mr. Trey. Like I said, he helped me understand that I'm not the only one being bullied like I was. Everyone get's bullied. Everyone thinks that they should die, _once_ in a while. But who knows what life will get us to? That's why we get our education, right?

My mother too, she has been trying so hard to find help for me. Well, because she truly cares about me. That's because she loves me, just like_ I_ love her. I'm so glad I have her by my side each day.

My dad, well...he was always too busy for me. And I know that even though he wasn't always there for me, he is proud to have a son like me.

And to Dr. Johnson, who I call Ray because it's actually okay with him. _He_ taught me that even_ he_ was bullied. Even_ he_ felt like he should get out of this crazy world. But he decided to get help. And he was right, we shouldn't be scared or embarrassed to get help, because we _know_ when we need it.

And that's exactly what I did. I got help. First was, Stand Up, which was inspiring for me. I even met teens my age that have been feeling depressed like me. Now, their my friends.

I never actually had friends, but I'm so happy that I do now. And I won't ever forget about my best friend, Kendall.

Second, was therapy. Sure, at first I thought it was pretty stupid, but now...I am so glad my mom got me into it. I got so many help from Ray. He gave me the journal to write down my most deep feelings, and that made me feel better. By taking out my anger. He actually made his promise and never read it. I think...

But still...I went through some really tough times, but I made it through the whole thing.

It even inspired me to do something...

_Next Day:_

I came into Stand Up, and saw the same people I saw a long time ago. Some were new though.''Um, hello Logan...'' Mr. Trey said, as I closed the door, and smiled.''What are you doing here? I thought you were in...therapy?''

''Oh, I was...but I guess I recovered.''

''Really? Well, that's great!'' Mr. Trey then stood up and shook my hand.''Congratulations! But still, what are you doing here? You don't need this anymore...''

''I know, but...I need you guys to help me with something...''

''Of course! Anything! You name it.'' Mr. Trey said, as I smiled.

_A few days later:_

I was right onstage. Remember the talent show? Well, I told the principal and teachers that I needed the stage outside again. They asked why, but instead, I told everyone to come to an important assembly that night, right into the intercom.

When I came to the night of the assembly, I couldn't believe how many people actually came. I never even_ told_ them what it was all about. But I still had a big smile on my face, and Kendall just gave me the microphone. He had a guitar though, while one guy was on the drums. Two girls from Stand Up had violins. One guy was on the keyboard, and one girl had a base.

''Um, wow...I can't believe this. Thank you all so much for coming, I didn't think their would be so many out here. We don't even have enough chairs, but I guess you guys are okay with standing up, right?'' Logan asked right into the mic, as some of the people in the audience just smiled and, or nodded.''Okay, so...me, Kendall, and my other friends from a special group called Stand Up, helped me put up posters around town and around the entire school. You know what they say? Stop the bullying.'' I smiled, then it Kendall's turn to talk, so I went in the back, and gave Kendall the mic.

''We know that all of us have been bullied right? Well, we need this to stop, unless we end up hurting ourselves. Because if we hurt ourselves, all were doing, is hurting others. Even the ones we love. Now, is that what we want?'' People responded by shaking their heads, or just saying 'no.' Then, Maggie came on stage. She was the girl in Stand Up that said,_''And, they told me that I was a big, fat, ugly bitch...I felt, terrible about it, and...so, I went home, and I looked at myself in the mirror...Oh my gosh...I was, ashamed of myself at that moment. All people see in me, is the girl who eats too much, and can never get a guy to like her...''_

But I made her feel better by telling her this;_''Don't worry...we've all been called names. It's probably because they don't have a life, or, they just can't see who you really are, right inside.'' I pointed at her heart.'' 'Cause all I see, is this super sweet girl, who can make other girl's look like a troll.''_ And that's what made her laugh.**(1)**

''And if bullying doesn't stop, which we all know, might not stop...all we need to do, is stand up for ourselves, our friends, and our family. And, we need to help one another. Because that's what's called, being a real _hero_.'' Maggie said into the microphone, and smiled. Then the music started, and she was the one to sing almost the whole song;

_''No one sits with him, he doesnt fit in,_  
><em>But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,<em>  
><em>'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?<em>  
><em>'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong<em>  
><em>Its not like you hate him or want him to die,<em>  
><em>But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,<em>  
><em>Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,<em>  
><em>Any kindness from you might have saved his life...<em>

_Heroes are made when you make a choice..._  
><em>You could be a hero,<em>  
><em>Heroes do what's right,<em>  
><em>You could be a hero,<em>  
><em>You might save a life,<em>  
><em>You could be a hero, you could join the fight,<em>  
><em>For whats right, for whats right, for whats right...''<em>

Right then, Katie hopped onstage, and read a paper in her hands.''1,000 kids are bullied each day. But over 1,000,000 are bullied each month. 3,000 are assaulted, and 2,000 drop out of school.''

_''No one talks to her, she feels so alone,_  
><em>Shes in too much pain to survive on her own,<em>  
><em>The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,<em>  
><em>She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,<em>  
><em>Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave,<em>  
><em>Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,<em>  
><em>Each moment of courage her own life she saves,<em>  
><em>When she throws the pills out, a hero is made...<em>

_Heroes are made when you make the choice..._  
><em>You could be a hero,<em>  
><em>Heroes do what's right,<em>  
><em>You could be a hero,<em>  
><em>You might save a life,<em>  
><em>You could be a hero, you could join the fight,<em>  
><em>For whats right, for whats right, for whats right...''<em>

Mrs. Knight and my mom Joanna, then hopped onstage, and Mrs. Knight said,''About 300 children ages 8-16 commit suicide each year...But over 1,000,000 commit suicide every year, because of bullies...''

''Those people just wanted to fit in, but that sort of impact...can cost a life.'' said my mother.

_''No one talks to him about how he lives,_  
><em>He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,<em>  
><em>Doesnt know hes a leader with the way he behaves,<em>  
><em>And others will follow the choices he's made,<em>  
><em>He lives on the edge, hes old enough to decide,<em>  
><em>His brother who wants to be him is just nine,<em>  
><em>He can do what he wants, because its his right,<em>  
><em>The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life...<em>

_Heroes are made when you make the choice._  
><em>You could be a hero,<em>  
><em>Heroes do what's right,<em>  
><em>You could be a hero,<em>  
><em>You might save a life,<em>  
><em>You could be a hero, you could join the fight,<em>  
><em>For whats right, for whats right, for whats right...''<em>

Right then, Kendall threw me a mic, so I could do the rap part;

_''Little Mikey-Dee was the one in class  
>Who everyday got brutally harassed<br>This went on for years  
>Till he decided that never again would he shed another tear<br>So he walked through the door  
>And grabbed the .44 out of his father's dresser drawer<br>He said 'I can't take life no more'  
>And like that a life can be lost<br>But this ain't even about that  
>All of us just sat back and watched it happen<br>Thinking its not our responsibility  
>To solve a problem that isn't about me<br>This is our problem.  
>This is just one of the daily scenarios<br>In which we choose to close our eyes  
>Instead of doing the right thing<br>If we make a choice and be the voice  
>For those who won't speak up for themselves<br>How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged?  
>Now it's our time to pick a side.<br>So don't keep walking by not wanting to intervene,  
>Cause you just want to exist and never be saved.<br>So lets wake up, change the world  
>Our time is now!''<em>

Kendall, Maggie, Katie, Mrs. Knight, my mother and I then gathered up together on the stage.

_''You could be a hero - (Our time is now) heroes do whats right_  
><em>You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you might save a life<em>  
><em>You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you could join the fight<em>  
><em>For whats right, for whats right...''<em>

All 6 of us put or hands over each other's shoulder, and smiled at the audience. Right when the music was over, everyone stood up and cheered.

I guess my life is a whole lot better now. I have the greatest best friend ever. Not to mention my other great friends around the neighborhood. The best mother, who I'm so glad to have. And the greatest people around me.

Throughout this whole thing, I've learned a lot of things.

And I'll always keep these things inside my head, forever:

_''Logan...if they try to help you, that means their great people right? They care a lot about you and would do anything to save you. What we all need, is a hero, and that's what _you_ have...right? A hero. Someone who saves you from dying, and helps you in the time of need. Someone who helps you when you can't stand up for yourself, or, when your too afraid to do something. I'm sure you have that special hero in mind, right?''_ That's what I remember Mr. Trey telling me at Stand Up.

I'll also remember every thing that Dr. Johnson and my mother told me.

I'll even remember this;

''_What a dork, I hope he...dies already. Why can't he just jump off a cliff. If he dies, I won't cry. Try killing yourself geek, and make sure you won't be able to survive again.''_

But all I do, is laugh about it. I bet those people didn't mean to hurt me, it was just Jack who they were afraid of. And if Jack thinks he's the best, he's totally wrong. I mean, our parents and others say that were perfect...but _no_ one is perfect. _I'm_ not perfect, _your_ not perfect. _Famous_ people aren't perfect, the _president_ isn't even perfect.

Were all different people, but were also the same, because were not perfect. We all make mistakes, and we _all_ get bullied. Probably 'cause that person has no life, or they just wanted to belong or fit in. Well, they don't know how terrible people actually feel.

And, I will never ever forget that speech Kendall did in front of the entire school on the night of the talent show. That definitely touched my heart, and made me understand how much Kendall actually cared about me like a brother would. Over these past 3 months, he has been taking me to therapy. He even waited outside, no matter how long I took. He helped me at home,_ just_ like a_ brother_ would. He definitely cares about me, and about others, and he cares _so_ much about his family and friends. I mean, sure he isn't that hero with super powers, but...he's a hero to me, and always will be.

I felt sorry for his friend Carlos, back home. But, at least now Kendall knows how he's doing. We met in a video chat, and he is doing perfectly now. He said that Kendall helped him so much, and that he was a true friend. I just hope Kendall doesn't forget about me. Because he's still Carlos's friend. Just not sure which one is his _best_ friend..but oh well. Maybe both.

I bet even Kendall's little sister Katie learned so much from him. She told me she looks up to him. She even told me that she started a club in her school to stop bullying, and be a hero to others. Just like her big brother was a hero to me.

So like I said, I have learned so many things these past couple of months. To_ stay strong_ no matter what. That suicide is _never_ the answer. You just have to find help. And that not all of us have a hero, but we_ can_ be a hero to others. Not that kind of superhero who scoops you up from the top of the tallest building, but the kind of hero who saves you from almost killing yourself.

So just like Kendall became _my_ hero,_ I'm_ gonna be a hero to others...I wanna help people feel better. I don't want to see them dead. I want them to see what life will get them in the future. I'm even helping out Mr. Trey in Stand Up with Kendall, because it inspired me _so_ much._ I_ wanna be a hero, and I'm _gonna_ be a hero...Are you? Because by just saving _one_ life, you can make a _big_ difference.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) That was-Chapter 10.<strong>

**A/N: And that was that...I'm still sad about this ending. :'( I almost couldn't even write 'the end' at the end. lol. But holy hell this took a long time to do! But I wanted it to be a good ending. Sorry if it was too long or suckish. I did my best. :) tee-hee! Ok, Ryan Higa has got me saying that! xD**

**Ok, so the song gave me this whole idea, so I would like to thank that song and superchick. It really inspired me. :)**

**SUPER SPECIAL Thanks to YOU guys for supporting me throughout this entire story. Thank you so much for your reviews. They always make my day, and they encourage me to write even more! Also hanks to the people who didn't review. I saw like, 30 alerts, and 20 favorites, so thank you :) Smiley face for you! :D Woo!**

**_Stay Strong_-Thank you Demi Lovato, for inspiring all of us and being our hero. :)**

**And I hope you paid attention on what I wrote on here. I didn't just do it for the story, I did it so you can understand how many people actually commit suicide because of bullies. Remember, suicide isn't the answer. Help someone. Stand up for them, or help them not kill themselves. So, I'M gonna be a hero, are you?**

**Again, THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**~btrstories**


End file.
